Finding Yourself
by pinkwildcat94
Summary: Previous Title: Find Yourself. Gabiella is being sent back to her roots at Wesley Corners. With a help with her new friends, including an old friend, she will try to find herself again but can she do it with upcoming obstacles on the way? *DISCONTINUED*
1. TRAILER

**(title use to be Find Yourself)**

**She's beautiful, rich, famous and known as Hollywood's reigning princess.**

GM: (sighs dreamily) Isn't life the greatest.

**But she's super SPOILED.**

GM: Don't worry about it. I'll just use my daddy's credit card.

**One day, her father has had enough and decided to sent her back from where she came from.**

GM: (argued) But dad! You can't be serious! That place is a no-man's land.

Mr Montez: No buts Gabriella. You are going back to Wesley Corners for a month or until you learn the true meaning of reality.

**You see, Gabriella has never gone back to the place where she spent her childhood memories in years ever since her family decided to move to California.**

**She's in for a big surprise.**

Grandma: (opens the door) This will be your room.

GM: (pulls down her sunglasses to see the room) Wow. This is the size of my closet back home.

---------------------------------------------------------

Mr Montez: Go help your grandma get some fresh eggs at the coop. (opens the chicken coop)

GM: (gasps) In there?

-----------------------------------------------------------

Grandma: I decided to sign you up for the town's show choir.

GM: (scoffs) You're kidding right?

**One girl will have to proof that she's still who she was.**

**With help from some friends,**

SE: Hi! I'm Sharpay. Welcome to show choir! (shows her jazz hands)

GM: What's with the jazz hands? (imitates her)

**And reconnect with an old friend.**

TB: (surprised and starts talking slowly) Gabriella? It's me, Troy Bolton. Remember?

GM: I remember you, ok? Now you can stop talking like i'm dumb.

**But she's still not changing for the better,**

GM: Dad, don't you see? This isn't really my scene ok? I cannot reconnect with anything i did over here in the past. I'm not even sure if that Gabriella you were always wanted me to be is still in me.

Mr Montez: I guess we have to get her out then. The fundraising committee in Wesley Corners is having their first annual fundraiser to help out the town. Since your grandmother is part of the committee, i think she'll be glad to know that her granddaughter will do her part for in the fundraiser.

GM: How will i do that?

Mr Montez: By entering the town's show choir.

GM: You're kidding me right?

---------------------------------------------------------------

SE: (excitedly) Everyone! Listen up! With much discussion, we have a new member in our Sparkles family! Meet Gabriella Montez. Say hello Sparkles!

GM: Sparkles? What, did you guys lose a bet or something?

-------------------------------------------------------------

TM: The competition is held on the same day as the fundraiser and the money from the competition could really help the town. We need you.

GM: (sighs in defeat) Fine.

SE: But you have to promise to work hard for this. No sitting around and act all "Beverly Hills" on us.

**It will take alot to help this girl to get what she wants and give back at the same time.**

Grandma: Now that's the Gabriella i know.

**She will learn the things that things in life shouldn't be taken for granted.**

**She will also learn the true meaning of friendship,**

GM: I'm just glad to find some friends that really liked me for who i am and not for fame.

**Family,**

GM: Dad, i'm sorry.

Mr Montez: It's ok, pumpkin. It's not your fault.

**Love,**

TB: You wanna dance? (holds his hand out)

GM: (smiles) Sure.

**And more,**

GM: What is this?

SE: Caterpillar on a stick.

GM: (puts it down) Ew!

**But can she do it all with her current life still at her feet?**

Girl: Ohmygod!! It's Gabriella Montez!

Paparazzi: Look here Miss Montez. Smile!

-------------------------------------------------------------

SE: I know your selfish to begin with Gabriella but i think this is low. Even for you.

--------------------------------------------------------------

GM: Troy! Wait! Please let me explain.

TB: Explain what? That you've been making fun of me. Lying to me, going behind my back this whole time. I don't believe this. I can't believe that i thought for one second that you've changed back to the Gabriella everyone knows.

GM: Troy, please. I'm still am. Trust me.

TB: How can i? I understand that at first you don't like me because i'm not like one of your people. I thought you changed back. I mean, i trusted you. I told you how i felt-

GM: I feel the same way-

TB: No you don't. Cause i will never do this to you. So Gabriella, Brie-ella or whatever people call you, we're done.

GM: (tears streaming down her face) Troy! Please wait!

**Before she could succeed, she must find herself first.**

**Starring:**

**Gabriella Montez  
Troy Bolton  
Len Montez (Gabriella's dad)  
Grandma Hayden (Gabriella's grandmother)  
Sharpay Evans  
Taylor McKessie  
Ryan Evans  
Kelsi Nielsan  
Chad Danforth  
Shane Montez (Gabriella's brother)  
and more...**

**Find out if she succeeds in "Falling Down"**

**Right here on Fanfiction.**


	2. NYC Princess Gets Reality Check

**Life was great. No, wait, perfectly awesome for Gabriella Montez. Or Brie-ella as her friends like to call her. Her family is one of the many success stories in the country but her's stands out. The Montez wasn't originally from New York City, they moved there about 5 years ago when Gabriella was just 12 and her big brother, Shane was 14. The Montez were actually from a small town called Wesley Corners and moved after their dad, Len Montez, had a job offer in NYC as a songwriter and producer from a big-time music company, Big Jam Records. Due to his success, he has become the CEO and that means more money which is a fortunate for Gabriella.**

**The Montez wasn't rich when they moved to NYC, they had to live in a cramped apartment. Gabriella and her brother were being sent to elite private schools and were on scholarship. Gabriella didn't like her first day experience at Abbey County Acamdemy for girls. She was often being teased because she was not rich like all the others. To fit right in, she decided to join a modeling agency in order to get some money for the things she wants, like designer duds, so that she could show off in school and proof to the other girls that she is not really poor. **

**Hard work paid off when Gabriella's modeling career took off and she found herself modeling for many designers in many different magazines. In between her modeling days, her dad finally got a big hit and his salary raised alot and he was also being offered a multi-million dollar contract which made the Montez a very rich family. From that moment on, Gabriella was no longer on scholarship and she finally had friends. Gabriella knows that most of her friends only liked her because she's famous and rich but she didn't mind. She thought as long as she has friends, she would be happy.**

**Gabriella's brother, Shane, also did his part to help the Montez achieve big. He is now starring in his own television show, William's Life. Gabriella's and Shane's mom past away while they were still living in Wesley Corners. The news broke Gabriella's heart in a million pieces. She felt like she lost a best friend but her dad helped her get through it.**

**Now Gabriella Montez lived as a happy socialite slash model living in a luxurious penthouse in the most trendy neighbourhood in town. The sum it all again, life was perfectly awesome. Although fame and money has changed Gabriella for the worst. She now has become spoiled and self-centered Brie-Ella and never went back to sweet and down-to-earth Gabriella.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lights, camera, pose! Those three words have been stuck inside Gabriella's mind for 5 years now and she love it. She lived for photoshoots. Today, she was posing for Teen Vouge and she just found out that it's a cover story. Gabriella posed as the cameraman takes her picture.**

David: That's it. Nice job. Thanks for coming, Gabriella.

GM: No problem David. Anytime.

David: We'll send you the copy of the magazine soon so you can get a sneak peek.

GM: Thank you.

**Gabriella walked inside her dressing room and drank a bottle of water. While drinking, she felt that someone was staring at her. She looked at her mirror and found someone peering out from behind her dressing room couch. She sreamed in shocked.**

Man: No, no. Don't worry. I'm not a stalker. I promise my two daughters that i would hello to you.

GM: (confused) Hi.

Man: Do you mind if i do a mini-interview with you?

Heather: (enters the dressing room) Oh no you don't!

GM: That's ok, Heather.

Heather: No it's not. This man is from Posh Scene Magazine. Europe's most notorious tabloid. Posh Scene is code for career-ending magazine. Security!!

**The security guard came in and pulled the man out. Gabriella was glad she hired Heather as her publicist. She knows what's best thanks to experience of course.**

GM: (turns to the mirror) Thanks Heather.

Heather: No problem. You just have to be careful around those dirtbags. They could really ruin you but mostly your career.

GM: Got it.

Heather: Anyways, i just got a call from Teen Choice Award and they are looking for someone to present Best Movie.

GM: (whines) Best Movie? Boring. It's obvious Twilight would win and i already met them at the MTV Movie Awards. Can i present Best Male/Female Hottie instead?

Heather: (grabs her blackberry) I'll get on that.

GM: Thank you. Now i gotta go.

Heather: Wait, where are you going?

GM: Going shopping with Lea, Meaghan and Pauline. I have to get something nice for the TCA right?

Heather: Alright. Be home by 6, Brie-Ella. Your dad called just now and wants you home by then.

GM: Alright.

**In NYC, Gabriella and her friends were shopping at Barney's.**

Meaghan: So you're really gonna present for the hottie category?

GM: Well duh! It's me we're talking about. They'll get anything i want.

Lea: I heard the Jonas Brothers are hosting it this year.

Pauline: You _just _heard it?

GM: Well JoBros or no Jobros, this year i'm gonna win Best Dress.

Meaghan: With that dress you will.

GM: (smugly) I know. Totally me right?

**They finished shopping and now are paying for their clothes. The cashier is now scaning all Gabriella's items.**

Cashier: The total sum is $894.99.

Lea: Wow, you almost went over board there Brie-Ella.

GM: Don't worry about it. I'll just use my daddy's credit card. (hands the cashier the credit card and approved)

Meaghan: What are gonna do for the rest of the summer Brie-Ella?

GM: (thought about it) I don't know. After the TCA i'm more free than a bird released from a cage. So we'll see.

Pauline: So are we going clubbing tonight?

GM: Girls, i told you, i don't do clubbing. The scene is so cliche. We give fake IDs, we get drunk, dance on tables and the next day, we'll find ourselves in bed with a hideous looking guy.

Lea: I don't mind that one bit.

GM: Whatever. I'm not going. You girls have fun. Plus my dad wants me home by 6. Probably wants to discuss about the TCA thing.

Meaghan: (checks her watch) Brie? It's 5.55 right now. You're gonna be late.

GM: So? My daddy knows i'm busy. Anyways, i'll see you girls later. (enters her car and drives off)

**Gabriella reached home at 6.30pm and found her dad sitting at the dining table with a not-so-happy face while looking at the mail. Gabriella guessed it was her credit card bills.**

GM: Daddy? You wanted to see me?

Mr Montez: (angry tone) Sit down Gabriella. (waits for Gabriella to sit before continuing) Do you know what this is? (holds out one of the mail)

GM: (innocently) Bills?

Mr Montez: That's right. _Your_ credit card bills. I cannot believe you spent $700 on a pair of shoes!

GM: They're Jimmy Choo, dad and they cost $790.

Mr Montez: Well whatever the case is Gabriella, this is not acceptable. This meeting also calls for your behaviour too.

GM: Behaviour? Dad, what behaviour?

Mr Montez: You being a spoiled-brat behaviour.

GM: (gasps) I am not!

Mr Montez: Oh, no? When was the last time you clean the house or even your room.

GM: Dad, isn't that why you hire the maid service every week? I don't see why i have to clean when someone is already cleaning it for me.

Mr Montez: Exactly. That's the behaviour i am talking about. I also heard from Heather that went shopping today after the photoshoot which made you late for this meeting.

GM: I know i'm late daddy. But i can explain, the line at Starbucks drive-through is insane.

Mr Montez: Why do you have to go have to Starbucks?

GM: I was thirsty.

Mr Montez: (sighs in frustration) Forget i even asked that. What did you buy while you were shopping?

GM: A dress for Teen Choice Awards next week.

Mr Montez: I assume that you spent a fortune.

GM: Well dad, if you just let me use the money i get for modeling, problems will be solve.

Mr Montez: (scolded) That money is for your future, Gabriella.

GM: Well i'll make more in the future then. Big deal!

Mr Montez: (raises his voice) It is a big deal. You are just too selfish to learn the value of money.

GM: (raises her voice more louder) Well if you are that concern about money, why don't you just give all my money away then.

Mr Montez: (tries to calm down) You know what? Forget it. I had enough of this. You are not going to the Teen Choice Awards.

GM: WHAT?! But dad! That's not fair! This event is huge!

Mr Montez: (challenges her) More huge than your grandma Hayden's birthday. Which by the way is next week too in case you forgot.

GM: (calms down) Dad...that's not the point.

Mr Montez: (calms down) I know pumpkin. I know.

GM: Daddy, i'm sorry but this event is for the publicity for my Teen Vouge cover story.

Mr Montez: So you're still going?

GM: Well yeah dad.

Mr Montez: No, you are definately not going. I want you to go to Wesley Corners with me and your brother. It'll make your gradmother happy when she sees you there.

GM: (argued) But dad! You can't be serious! That place is a no-man's land.

Mr Montez: No buts Gabriella. You are going back to Wesley Corners for a month or until you learn the true meaning of reality.

**Mr Montez left the dining room leaving her daughter in shock. **_Going back to Wesley Corners? No way. _

**That night, she was busy packing her suitcase for the next morning when her brother came in.**

Shane: (joking) Hey twerp.

GM: What, did dad sent you here?

Shane: Not exactly. I heard he talked to you just now.

GM: How much did he say?

Shane: Not much. Just by how "excited" you are about going back to Wesley Corners.

GM: (sighs) It's not that i don't wanna see grandma. I mean you understand right? You're nominated for the TCA and they are expecting to see you there too.

Shane: I know. But it's worth the waste.

GM: Why?

Shane: We haven't seen grandma Hayden in years, Gabriella. Don't you miss her?

GM: Well yeah but-

Shane: Then it's solve then. See you tomorrow morning.

GM: I thought you were here to convince me to agree with dad?

Shane: (smirk) I just did.

* * *

**_I know it's not so good but i promise the next one will be better._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	3. Welcome Back To Wesley Corners

**The next day, the Montez board on their private jet and head off to Wesley Corners. Gabriella has been most quiet on the ride to the airport but Mr Montez still didn't care that she was giving him the silent treatment.**

**Few minutes ago, Gabriella went to the jet's toilet to change.**

GM: (complains) Why can't we get a jet with a bigger bathroom? I can't even take out my shoes without hitting my head on the walls.

Mr Montez: Why do you even want to change? You look just fine with the outfit you're wearing just now.

GM: I don't wanna look too glammed up, dad. I don't want them to think i changed to Paris Hilton or something.

Mr Montez: (sarcastic) You don't say.

GM: (ignores his sarcasm) Remind me again why Shane left last night first?

Mr Montez: He wanted to see everyone first and get settled in. He'll be picking us up later. Speaking of which, we're landing soon. So put on your seatbelt.

GM: (confused & looks outside the window) I don't see the airport.

Mr Montez: (smiles sumgly) Who says we're arriving at the airport?

GM: Wait a minute. No airport? I thought we left Wesley Corners _through_ an airport. Dad, what is going on?

Mr Montez: If we land at the airport, it will take 5 hours to reach your grandmother's house. If we land here, we'll only take 15 minutes.

**Gabriella just stared at her dad smuged face. All she could think of is what she had done to deserve all this. When she got out of the private jet, the first thing she see was a field of wheats and grass. She also saw her brother standing by at a rusty old truck and greeted them with the smile that got an award at last years TCA.**

Shane: Finally you guys made it.

Mr Montez: Would be here sooner if your sister hadn't had brought more than 5 suitcases.

GM: I only brought 6 suitcases dad.

Mr Montez: Big suitcases.

GM: Whatever. Let's just go see gradma before i get bored again.

Mr Montez: (sarcastic) That's the spirit. (went back to the jet to take their bags)

Shane: Give dad a break Elle. You act as if this is permanent or something.

GM: I'm not mad at him. It's just that this place just...whatever ok? I'm not mad at him. I swear.

Shane: Alright. Whatever you say.

**15 minutes later, the Montez finally arrived at grandma Hayden's house and by the looks of it, the party just started. Some people were sitting outside at the porch, chatting. Gabriella looked at the house. **_Nothing much has change. _**Gabriella thought.**

Mr Montez: Why don't you two go in first. I'll handle the bags.

Shane: Alright dad. C'mon Elle.

**Both of them entered the house and were greeted by familiar faces. It took Gabriella awhile to recognise the few people. She notice that they are alot of people. She understood the cause of the crowd because her grandmother knows almost everyone in town. Shane lead her to the living room where she saw her grandmother talking to a few people. She smiled at the sight of her. She hasn't seen grandma Hayden in years. She missed her so much but never talked about it. Her grandmother turned her head and saw both her grandchildren.**

Grandma: Gabriella! It's been years since i seen you. (hugs her)

GM: (smiles&hugs her too) I missed you too grandma.

Grandma: Oh i missed you two so much. (pinches Shane's cheek)

Shane: (winced at his grandma's action) Same here. I'll just go talk to cousin Eddy. (walks away)

Grandma: So how's my one and only granddaughter doing?

GM: Alright i guess. (sarcastic) Dad has been doing a great job raising me.

Grandma: (smiles) I wanna thank you for the birthday presant you sent me last week. (shows her a bouquet of flowers which has a big ribbon and a card on it)

GM: Oh right. They're from me. Well i know it's not much but-

Grandma: But it's enough for me. (hugs her again) I'm sorry but i can't help but notice how beautiful you are.

GM: (modest) Oh gradma, please.

Grandma: You remind me of your mother when she was your age.

GM: (felt her heart broke when the topic of her mother came up) Thank you.

Grandma: Why don't head outside for awhile. I'm sure Ribbons will be glad to see you.

GM: She's still here?

Grandma: And waiting. Just go. I'll leave you some cake later.

GM: Thanks.

**She smiled at a few people as she walked out of the house and went straight to the barn. There, she spotted her brown horse eating grass. She spotted a carrot in the barn and took it. She slowly walked to her horse and rubbed its body to greet her.**

GM: (feeds the carrot to Ribbons) Here you go. Did you miss me?

**Ribbons neighed as if answering her.**

GM: (giggles) I missed you too.

**After Ribbons finished chewing the carrot, Gabriella tried to hopped on to her but she found that her horse has grown alot that she couldn't get on her. Finally with enough energy from her arms, she hopped on but then fell on the other side. **

GM: (talks to herself) I deserve that.

**Suddenly, she heard someone's voice talking to her.**

?: You're not allowed to ride that horse you know. Ribbons is not quite nice around people she dosen't know. You should have asked for permission before you get on her.

**Gabriella sighs while still lying down. She recognised the voice anywhere. It was non-other than Troy Bolton. She know him in school before she moved. He used to nice to her in kindergarten but turned mean when he was in front of his friends. Gabriella hated him to guts. When she got up, she noticed that Troy was busy feeding his horse and not facing her.**

GM: I don't need a permission. She's my horse.

**Troy finally turned around and looked at Gabriella. Gabriella noticed how much he's changed. He looks more toned and muscular but not too muscular. His blue eyes, which Gabriella forgot all about, are blu-er than ever. In other words, he was cute! But not baby cute. Cute as in handsome cute.**

TB: (surprised and starts talking slowly) Gabriella? It's me, Troy Bolton. Remember?

GM: I remember you, ok? Now you can stop talking like i'm dumb.

TB: (chuckles) Sorry. Do you need help getting on Ribbons?

GM: No thank you. I was just doing a little...gymnastics.

TB: Really? You're a gymnast?

GM: (lies) No but i am trying to be. You know...to keep in shape.

TB: Riiiggghhhht. Look Gabriella, i think i know you long enough to know that you're not much of a good liar.

GM: Well....whatever. I don't need your help. I can do it by myself.

TB: (chuckles again) Same old Gabriella. Still _scared_ of asking for help.

GM: _Scared_? Ever heard of being independent?

TB: Not in your book.

GM: Like you read it.

TB: Don't have to. By looking at you is enough.

GM: What's that suppose to mean?

TB: Nothing. So, how's it been with you? I heard alot of stories from your grandmother. You're a model right?

GM: Yup. I work hard to keep the money coming. Do you have a job?

TB: I'm doing it.

GM: (teased) You're the horse's butler?

TB: (sarcastic) Haha. Funny. No, i've been working for your grandmother for the summer to earn some money, you know.

GM: How much do you earn?

TB: $50 per week. It's not much but at least it's something.

GM: (mumbles to herself) Wow, i earn $1500 for my first photoshoot.

TB: Did you say something?

GM: No. Nothing. So...i'm guessing i'll be seeing you around then.

TB: I guess so.

GM: Bye. (walks away)

TB: WAIT!

GM: (stops and turns around) Yeah?

TB: Well...i just wanetd to apologise for the way i treated you before. You know, bullying you around, that kind of stuff.

GM: Alright. But i can't act like you didn't put a fake cockroach in my sandwich in 1st grade.

TB: Fair enough. I just wanted to let you know that i only did that because i had this big crush on you but i couldn't show it to my friends you know.

GM: You had a crush on me?

TB:(blushes) Not anymore. (looks down) It's just a kid crush.

GM: (shruggs) Ok. Well it's fine. I understand. But you know how funny boys changed nowadays? When they like the girl, they just pamper her until she gets it. You have no idea how many boys did that for me back in New York.

TB: Really? Um...did you ever date one of those guys?

GM: A few. Why?

TB: Nothing. Just asking. So you're not dating right?

GM: Nah. I'm on dating hiatus for awhile. Just broke it off with this guy before summer. You know how girls are. It's hard for them to get back to their feet. But don't tell anyone. I'm trying to keep an image here.

TB: Sure. Understood. Well...i'll see you around.

GM: Yeah. See ya.

**That night, after the party had died down, grandma Hayden showed Gabriella her room.**

Grandma Hayden: Sorry you had to wait for you to see your room.

GM: It's ok.

Grandma: (opens the door) This will be your room.

GM: (pulls down her sunglasses to see the room) Wow. This is the size of my closet back home.

Grandma: Well forgive me if you expect the Trump Tower.

GM: Sorry, grandma. I didn't mean it that way.

Grandma: It's alright. I'm just glad to see my Gabriella back.

GM: Why do you keep saying that? I didn't change. I'm still me.

Grandma: Not ever since you moved New York.

GM: What?

Grandma: Let's not discuss this now. I heard that you met Troy again. I remembered the time he held out a fake lizard right in front of you to scare you.

GM: (remembers) Oh yeah. He said he only did all those things because he use to this crush on me. Shocking right?

Grandma: I remembered one time you came to me and told your mom and dad that you want to marry Troy when you first met him. But when he turned mean on you, you said that he was the biggest jerk you ever known.

GM: I did? Wow. But that was back then. So you hired him to work here?

Grandma: He said he needed extra cash so i gave him a job. You know, ever since you left, Troy kept asking me how you were or have you send any mail. I think he may still has that crush on you.

GM: What? No way. He just told me that his crush with me is over.

Grandma: Are you _glad_ he dosen't have a crush on you?

GM: Grandma, please. Troy is a cute guy and all but i don't know.

Grandma: Alright, alright. I'll leave the teen romance to you teens. Goodnight, Gabriella.

GM: Goodnight.

**She looked around the room when her grandmother left. **_Corn wallpaper? How retro is that?_** Then suddenly something caught her eye. She saw a photo of her mother at the vanity. She hold the photoframe and smiled.**_ I do look like her._

GM: (talks to the photoframe) Hi mom. I miss you.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	4. The Choice Is Yours

**Gabriella was soundly asleep in her room when she heard a knock on the door which irritates her as she is not a morning person.**

Mr Montez: Gabriella. After you wake up, meet me at the barn.

GM: (mumbles) Alright dad!

Mr Montez: (sarcastic) Did i say "after you wake up"? I'm sorry, i meant now!!

**Gabriella groaned and quickly hit the showers. After showering, she met her dad at the barn that was just outside of the house.**

GM: (annoyed tone) What is it dad?

Mr Montez: (sarcastic) You're in a good mood this morning.

GM: Dad, can we skip the sarcasm this morning and please move on before i get bored and started to sleep again.

Mr Montez: Alright, i won't get in your way. I would just like to let you know that if by the time this vacation is over and you're still "Brie-Ella", you are cut from everything.

GM: From what "everything"?

Mr Montez: Oh you know, no modeling, no photoshoots, no shopping, no online shopping, no to everything.

GM: (shocked) But dad! That's not fair! I work hard to be a model! I mean i earned that! Didn't you always say to work hard in what you believe in?

Mr Montez: I also said stay true to yourself but you didn't follow that either did you?

GM: (sighs in defeat) Fine. What do you want me to do?

Mr Montez: I don't have a list all planned out of what you have to do but for starters, go help your grandma get some fresh eggs for breakfast in the coop. (opens chicken coop)

GM: (gasps) In there? Dad, i am wearing my limited edition Converse sneakers. I cannot afford it to be covered with chicken's...waste.

Mr Montez: Well in that case you have two choices, get some eggs barefoot or with shoes. Your choice. See you inside, pumpkin.

**Gabriella stood outside the chicken coop as her dad left. It's not the first time she entered a chicken coop but it has been years. She slowly stepped inside the chicken coop and grabbed a basket. She saw that the hens are still sitting on their eggs. **_Think, think. What will get those hens to get up? _**While in deep thought, she heard a voice from behind her.**

TB: You might want to get all the chickens out first.

GM: How?

TB: Ever heard of food?

GM: Right. Thanks. Wait, where is their food?

TB: (holds out the bucket in his hand) Right here, princess.

**Troy placed the chicken food outside the barn and all the chickens ran outside which scared the hell out of Gabriella. When she squeled, Troy couldn't help but smile.**

GM: What are you smiling at? You think this is funny? Now i look like i work at KFC. (tries to get the feathers out of her hair)

TB: (laughs) Sorry. C'mon, i'll help you with the eggs. You just hold the basket.

GM: (sighs) Fine whatever.

**After getting all the eggs, Troy went back to work. Gabriella thanked Troy once again for the help and went back to the house. But on her way, she stumbled on at Troy's backpack which almost made her drop the eggs. She looked at his backpack and saw a photographer's camera.**

TB: (concerned) Hey, you ok? Sorry, shouldn't leave my bag there.

GM: Are you in photography or something?

TB: Yeah. Kinda. I mean, i'm in my photography club in school.

GM: Why didn't you get a job as a photographer for the town's paper?

TB: I did. I guess you can say i'm a multi-tasker.

GM: Do you take alot of pictures?

TB: I guess so. They pay me good money for any good shots i take.

GM: Then why did you wanna work for my grandmother here?

TB: (blushes) I dunno. I guess i like working here.

GM: Oh. Cool. I can never do two jobs at once.

TB: Thanks. Do you wanna see some of my pictures some time?

GM: Um...sure. Some time. You know, like later.

TB: Yeah, i know. Well i better go back to work.

GM: Me too. Bye.

**Gabriella couldn't help but smile and blush when she walked back to the house. She dosen't understand why it was sometimes hard to form a sentence around Troy. When she got to the kitchen, she saw her family already finished eating pancakes.**

GM: Why are you guys eating pancakes? I got eggs.

Grandma: Sorry, sweetie i forgot to tell your father that i wanted to cook my world famous pancakes. But since you got the eggs, i'd be happy to cook them for you.

GM: No thanks grandma. Are there still any pancakes left?

Grandma: Sure. Here you go.

GM: Thanks.

Grandma: What are you doing this afternoon?

GM: Well let's see, i got a whole lot of nothing to do so i'm planning on sitting inside my room and read magazines.

Grandma: Perfect!

GM: Why is it perfect?

Grandma: Well, i decided to sign you up for the town's show choir.

GM: (scoffs) You're kidding right? Show choir?

Grandma: Why not? I thought you loved to sing?

GM: Yeah, when i was seven.

Mr Montez: Gabriella would love to join the show choir.

GM: No, i would not! Why don't you people just leave me alone for once? I'm doing just fine by myself here.

Grandma: Alright but what about we just pay them a visit and maybe that will change your mind.

GM: Doubt it but fine.

**In the afternoon, Gabriella and her grandmother drove to the Wesley Corners Youth Centre to see the show choir. When they arrived, the town's show choir were performing their song. Gabriella noticed that they are not good. Their dancing is off sequence and they are not singing in perfect harmony but the audience gave them a polite applause when they finished.**

Grandma: Let's go meet them, shall we?

GM: (rolls her eyes) Whatever.

Grandma: (calls) Sharpay! Would you come here for a second.

**Gabriella looked at the blonde girl making her way to them. She still look very perky even though their performance sucked.**

SE: Afternoon Grandma Hayden.

Grandma: Good morning to you too Sharpay. Sharpay, i want you to meet my granddaughter and hopefully new member to your group, Gabriella. I'll just leave you two to get to know each other. (walks away)

SE: Hi! I'm Sharpay. Welcome to show choir! (shows her jazz hands)

GM: What's with the jazz hands? (imitates her)

SE: It's a show choir thing. You'll learn to get use to it. Come on, i'll introduce you to a few of the members and my friends. (pulls her hands)

**Sharpay made her way to her friends. Gabriella saw one dark-skin and black hair girl. One small girl with glasses and a guy wearing a overly-dramatic big hat that covers his blonde hair.**

SE: Gabriella, i would like you to meet my friends, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Nielsen and my brother Ryan Evans.

TM, KN&RE: Hi! (shows her their jazz hands)

GM: (winced) Hi.

SE: Gabriella is thinking of joining our show choir.

TM: Does she sing?

RE: Does she dance?

SE: (looks at Gabriella) Well do you?

GM: Ok look here people. First, i didn't say i was _thinking_ of joining your little show choir. Next, yes, i do have singing and dancing experience and lastly, please stop with the jazz hands. It's driving me nuts!

TM: Well little Miss Princess. If you don't want to join us so badly, why are you even here?

GM: You think i want to be here?

KN: Wait a minute. You're Gabriella Montez right? The famous teen model that lived in Upper East Side of NYC and modeled for many magazines.

GM: (sarcastic) Glad you figured that out.

SE: Gabriella, it would be an honor if you join us.

GM: I told you that i don't wanna join.

SE: Well, think about it. Please.

GM: (looks at all the pleading eyes and sighs) Fine.

SE: (squels and hugs her) Thank you, thank you so much! When you do make your decision, i promise you won't regret it.

GM: (fakes smile) Don't worry. I won't. (walks away)

**That night, Gabriella was in her room getting ready for bed when her dad walked in.**

Mr Montez: Hey pumpkin. How's your day?

GM: I dunno. What do you want me to say? I had fun?

Mr Montez: Well let's just put all that aside and tell me the truth.

GM: The truth? Fine. I hate it here dad.

Mr Montez: Why's that?

GM: Dad, don't you see? This isn't really my scene ok? I cannot reconnect with anything i did over here in the past. I'm not even sure if that Gabriella you were always wanted me to be is still in me.

Mr Montez: I guess we have to get her out then. The fundraising committee in Wesley Corners is having their first annual fundraiser to help out the town. Since your grandmother is part of the committee, i think she'll be glad to know that her granddaughter will do her part for in the fundraiser.

GM: How will i do that?

Mr Montez: By entering the town's show choir.

GM: You're kidding me right? I just met them this morning and they couldn't greet anyone without showing their little jazz hands.

Mr Montez: Alright, how about this, if you join them, i won't ask you to do any chores her anymore. It's your choice.

GM: (sighs) Fine. Whatever. But dad, how well do you know the Boltons?

Mr Montez: Wow, the Boltons? I haven't seen them in years. Why?

GM: Nothing. Just an out of the blue question. Well goodnight!

**Gabriella didn't know why she suddenly asked for the Boltons. Does she meant to ask about Troy Bolton? She didn't know. When she went to bed, she couldn't stop thinking of him. His beautiful blue eyes, his brown locks and by the fact he's into photography is just so cool. **_Wait! Am i crushing on the same boy that push me off the swing? I have got to stop this! He dosen't even like me anymore but why did he asked of i had a boyfriend or not? Erghh! Why do boys have to be so complicated!_

* * *

**_Hi fanfiction readers! Thanks for reading this chap!_**

**_I know this chap is familiar to the Hannah Montana Movie but i did put in a few new details of my own._**

**_So PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	5. Sparkles VS Superstars

**Gabriella dragged her feet while walking in the grocery store with her grandmother. She couldn't believe her grandmother wanted her to get up early to get some stuff. She hadn't even had breakfast yet.**

Grandma: Oh look Gabriella. Sharpay and Taylor are coming this way.

**Gabriella turned her head and saw the bubbly blonde and her friend making their way to her. **_Great. What do they want now._

SE: Excuse me Grandma Hayden. Could we steal Gabriella for a sec?

Grandma: Not a problem. I'll be at the dairy section is you need me. (walks away)

GM: I told you that i'm not gonna join your little show choir.

SE: Well we're not asking you to join us.

TM: We're begging.

GM: Look, you guys haven't even heard me sing. How do you know i'm good enough?

SE: We saw a video of you singing when you were 16 and singing with your friends in your school's talent show in New York. You're good. Like really good. We can't believe we haven't met you before.

GM: Maybe that's because i moved away. Where did you even got that video?

TM: Your grandmother gave it to us just in case. At first we were kinda hesitant but we're glad we looked. You're Sparkles material and no doubt about it.

GM: Look, i don't know ok? I'm trying my best to lay low here and try not to get to trouble. What if a paparazzi were to come here and saw me singing show choir with you guys? It would ruin me.

SE: Or help your status as a helper for the town. Face it, it's good publicity and you know it.

TM: The show choir competition is held on the same day as the fundraiser and the money from the competition could really help the town. We need you.

GM: (sighs in defeat) Fine.

SE: But you have to promise to work hard for this. No sitting around and act all "Beverly Hills princess" on us.

GM: I'm from New York. Genius. And anyways, i didn't say i'm gonna join for real.

SE: (debated desperately) But you just said fine.

GM: Fine, as in fine i'll think of it.

TM: You said that yesterday.

GM: I said alot of things. But i guess i just want to be sure you guys are good enough. Maybe you guys should put up one more performance to proof to me that you are as good as you say you are.

SE: Way ahead of you. (hands her a flyer) We're performing once again with our rival team. We'll explain that later. Anyways, admission's free and almost the whole town is gonna be there. So you're in?

GM: Sure. Whatever. I'll be there.

SE: Yay! (hugs her) Well see you tonight.

**When she got home, she decided to play around with Ribbons and clear her mind. When she got to the barn, she was not surprise to find Troy there too. He was busy building something with Shane.**

Shane: Hey Gabriella. Here to help us?

GM: Doubt it. I'm just here to see Ribbons.

TB: Well she's in the barn. As always.

GM: I know. What are you guys building?

Shane: A new chicken coop. The old one's a little rusty. Well actually Troy is the one building it. I'm just here to help out.

GM: Sponteneous of you, Bolton.

TB: It's my job, Montez.

Shane: (looks at his watch) Oh sorry Troy, i gotta go. I promise my cousin i'll help him out with something.

TB: No problem. Thanks anyways.

Shane: Later. (walks away)

TB: (to Gabriella) So...i heard you're thinking of joining the show choir. I think that's pretty cool.

GM: Well, i don't know. My dad told me to join but..........i don't know. Sharpay and Taylor invited me to watch them perform tonight and i'm suppose to made up my mind if i want to join them or not.

TB: I think you should. You have a great voice.

GM: Did my grandma showed you my video when i performed for christmas in New York too?

TB: Pretty much. Anyways, i'm going to the youth centre to cover a story about the show choir teams too. You wanna go together? I mean, it's not like a date or anything. I mean, you could use a little briefing about the show choir history you know.

GM: Um...sure. Meet me here at 6?

TB: (hearts starts racing) Yeah. Sure. Meet you here. Right. See you then.

GM: Alright. I'm gonna ride Ribbons now. Later.

TB: Bye. Later. Bye.

**That night, Troy drove Gabriella to the youth centre. When they arrived, Troy already started taking pictures but also not letting Gabriella feel a little left out. When they arrive, they saw a show choir group performing.**

TB: That's Superstars. Sparkles rival.

GM: Why are they rivals?

TB: There's a bit of history involving both teams.

GM: (teased) Do tell.

TB: (grins) My pleasure. You see that brunette girl there in the middle? (points to the girl dancing on stage in the centre) That's Olivia Collins. She was a former member of Sparkles and one of their best singers. She always wanted to be Sparkles soloist like her sister but that didn't came true when they voted her best friend, Sharpay, to be the solo instead. She got really mad and quitted right away. She convinced her parents to move to River Heights where she started her own show choir and won last year.

GM: Sharpay must be heartbroken when she lost her best friend huh?

TB: She dread it but didn't show it. She was afterall their leader. She can't show weakness. Look, i have to get some shots from a different angle, so do you mind if i leave you for awhile?

GM: No problem. I'll see you later. You _are_ driving me home right?

TB: Of course. I won't leave you here. Who knows what kind of mess you'll get to.

GM: (smiles) Shut up! I'm not a rebel you know.

**Troy grins and walks away. When Sparkles were performing, she had to admit they were kinda good but not as good as the Superstars. After they finished performing, she turned hr head to Troy where he was taking pictures of the crowd and the emcee. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turn to her right and saw Sharpay and her friends.**

SE: So what do you think?

GM: You were...good. But honestly, not good as Superstars.

SE: Ughh! I knew it. But look, we are as good as Superstars but more. We are determined. Determined to get what's right for us and-

GM: Hold on. Are you giving a monolouge?

SE: My point is that we can do better and more than those guys. We just need a little magic to Sparkles and that little magic is you.

**Gabriella was about to answer back to her when she heard a voice. She looked at the girl standing behind Ryan. It was Olivia Collins and by the irritated look on Sharpay's face, she looked like Olivia's the last person she wants to see.**

Olivia: Oh how sweet. Sharpay is looking for a recruit for her little loser group. How cute.

SE: Wow Olivia, must took you alot of guts to even come back here and face your former teammates again.

Olivia: Acutally it doesen't take me alot of guts because i have nothing to be embarassed about unlike you. I mean, you broke Sparkles winning streak by losing two years in a row to Superstars. (looks at Gabriella) You see, if you join her and her little loser group, the only thing you're getting is last place trophy.

SE: We won 4th place, Olivia. Not last. Now will you please excuse us. We're trying to make a deal here.

Olivia: What-e-ver. Even if you recruit this girl, you'll never beat us.

GM: Excuse me. But i've never met you and you're already trashing me. I'll have you know that i won my school's talent show by singing for 3 years in a row and i never fail to perform my best and with me in the group, we'll kick your little Superstars ass in the curb.

Olivia: Well i guess we'll see who'll win at the competition then. Goodbye losers. (walks away)

SE: "We'll kick your little Superstars ass in the curb"? So does this mean you're in?

GM: I'll give it a test run and see how it goes from there.

SE: Yay! Ok, meet us here tomorrow at noon and we'll have your first rehearsal.

GM: (fakes smiles) Great. Amazing.

* * *

**_I know this chapter is not much but it's the best i can do in short notice_**

**_You see, i'm gonna be busy for a few days and not gonna do some chapters but i will when i can._**

**_Please REVIEW!!!_**


	6. REPOSTED! Just Admit It

**_Hey. Sorry to post this chap again but i noticed there was a faulty. Well, enjoy!_**

**When Gabriella walked in the youth centre, she saw the members of Sparkles sitting around and hanging out. She noticed that Sharpay was no where in sight. She saw Kelsi sitting with Taylor and Ryan and made her way to them.**

GM: Am i early? Cuz i checked my watch and i'm expecting you people to start practice by the time i arrive.

TM: Sorry to disappoint you _princess_. Sharpay's a little late today so we would have to wait for her. But she did left us a little homework to do while she's gone. Here.

**Taylor hands Gabriella a piece of paper. Gabriella noted the title of the piece of paper and knew it was the lyrics to the song they were gonna rehearse. The title was **_**Eye of the Tiger**_**. She read the lyrics and looked at the notes used intendly. She thought that it was rather a weird song choice to sing for a show choir. Gabriella always had imagined show choir songs would be catchy and broadway-musical kind not "keep it to the original".**

GM: Eye of the Tiger? Really?

RE: This song is what the original Sparkles sang when they won. Sharpay just thought this song would bring their magic to us or something.

GM: I thought show choir music should be an upbeat remake of the original. I sang Eye of the Tiger before using the original jingle. I thought we have to create a much better version of it?

KN: We tried it once but failed terribly.

GM: Why?

KN: We don't know. I guess Olivia had an effect at us when she left. Nothing has been the same after she left. Not even Sharpay.

GM: What do you mean?

TM: Sharpay used to be a very nice girl and very uncompetitve. But when Olivia left and became a Superstars and won, Sharpay became very level-headed and very much competitive.

GM: Well maybe it's time to shake things up. I mean there's no harm in trying right?

SE: Wrong!

**They all looked at the entrance and saw Sharpay standing with her face very unhappy.**

SE: There is no way we are breaking the Sparkles classic songs. Those songs made them what they are back then.

GM: Yeah but have you even won after they left?

SE: We are not having this conversation now. Not when i got our new costumes!!

**Sharpay holds up the four shopping bags she was carrying. When she settled it down on a table, she pulled out one of the costumes and proudly showed it off to everyone. Everyone in the room was amazed by the costume. All except Gabriella. The girl costume is a one piece jumpsuit with shorts and a hoodie and it had tiger prints on them. It was a crime against fashion in every country!**

GM: Those are _your_ costumes?

SE: Wrong again. _Our_ costumes. I bought one for you too.

GM: No thanks. I am not wearing this.

SE: You kinda have to. Your dad inform me that he forced you to do this and he also told me to tell you that if you refused to do as i say, he'll make you stay here as long as you live. College counted.

GM: (rolls her eyes) Fine.

**Outside the youth centre, Troy and his best friend, Chad just arrived. Troy had his camera and began taking pictures of the youth centre which annoyed the hell out of Chad.**

CD: Dude, would you stop taking pictures already? We've been to the youth centre like a million times before. Why are you now taking pictures of it.

TB: I told you that Mr Davidson asked me to cover the story of the show choir.

CD: I thought you begged Mr Davidson to even do a story of the show choir.

TB: Whatever. Same thing.

CD: Dude, i've been your best friend long enough to know that you're doing this on purpose.

TB: (blushes and lies) I have no idea what you're talking about.

CD: Please. You can't fool me. The only rason you're doing this is because you want Gabriella's attention and you want to ask her out.

TB: (lies) Ask Gabriella out? No way.

CD: Don't play dumb with me. You've been crushing on her since you met her but hid it quite well when you bullied her. I had to admit, you went too far with that. I bet she's still holding the grudge on you for doing all those things to her.

TB: I told you already. I apologised to her and she wasn't mad.

CD: She wasn't mad because you said that you had a crush on her back then and then chickened out because she said she was on a dating hiatus which is linking back to right now because you are trying to make her change her mind about dating so she'll go out with you. That's right. I'm smart.

TB: Fine. You're right. Whatever, Albert Einstein. C'mon let's go see them rehearse.

CD: (mumbles to himself) So that you could take her picture from different angles and drool over her "beautiness".

TB: I heard that. C'mon man.

**When they were walking inside, they heard them rehearsing a song.**

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger _

SE: STOP! (sighs) Guys, i'm not feeling your energy here. Sing from your heart not your mind. Take 5 everybody.

CD: Eye of the Tiger. Very fiesty song choice.

SE: (sarcastic) Great. You're here. What else can make my life just perfect? (walks away & sat down on a nearby chair)

CD: Oh don't stop. Please. That means we'll be here more longer.

TM: What do you mean?

CD: Troy's here to cover the story about you guys practicing and stuff. That will only happen if you guys practice NOW.

KN: We've been singing for half an hour straight. We need a break.

TB: Don't worry Chad. I got all day you know. (looks around the room for Gabriella & finally spotted her texting) Talk to you later.

---------

TB: Hi! What's up?

GM: What are you doing here?

TB: I have to cover this story.

GM: The Sparkles?

TB: Yup. Is everything alright?

GM: I got a text from my friends asking me where i am right now.

TB: So tell them you're in Wesley Corners.

GM: And risking them asking me what the hell am i doing here? No way. They'll ruin me during the first day of school.

TB: Then why are you friends with them?

GM: Because...

TB: Because?

GM: (changes topic) So got any shots yet?

TB: Well i got a shot of the youth centre from outside. Non of you guys. Which reminds me...(snaps a picture of her suddenly)

GM: Hey! I'm wasn't ready. Redo.

TB: (smirks) Maybe later.

GM: (scoffs) Same old Troy. Always making me miserable for no absolute reason.

TB: I guess it's my job then.

GM: (rolls her eyes) Whatever.

TB: Gabriella. I hope you don't think of me as your life ruiner.

GM: Oh please. That job is already taken. Have you met my dad?

TB: (chuckles) You remembered when i said that i only did all those things i did to you back then is because i had a crush on you?

GM: Yeah-

SE: Alright, Sparkles! One more time from the top. Get you lazy asses up.

GM: (turns to Troy) We should get back to our jobs.

TB: Um, yeah. You're right.

* * *

**_I think it's not very long but i did my best._**

**_Thank you for all those for reading this story so far. You are the best!_**

**_So did you like it? Hate it? Love it?_**

**_REVIEW IT!!_**

* * *


	7. VOTE Please! CLOSED!

**Hi! No this is not another chapter. Sorry.**

**I just needed your suggestion on something.**

**I don't need to pull a spoiler but Troy and Gabriella are gonna slow dance together soon but i won't tell when and i nailed down to these song choices:**

_1. Crazier by Taylor Swift_

_2. One in a Million by Hannah Montana aka Miley Cyrus_

_3. Never Had a Dream Come True by S Club 7_

_4. Two in a Million by S Club 7_

_5. Because You Live by Jesse McCartney_

_6. Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney_

_7. I Still Believe by Hayden Panettiere_

If you haven't heard some of the songs given, listen to it! It's worth it.

**Spoiler number 2!**

**Gabriella's gonna sing some karoeke (alone) and she needs to show how good she is in singing. So please pick one:**

_1. All The Way Up by Emily Osment_

_2. Here We Go again by Demi Lovato_

_3. Falling Down by Selena Gomez_

_4. Until You're Mine by Demi Lovato_

_5. Our Song by Taylor Swift_

**Please pick one.**

**Well the choice is yours. If the song choice you choose gets chosen, i'll put up name in the thank you list. But i'm not that mean, the rest who voted also will get a thank you note in the next chapter.**

**Please VOTE!! by pressing the review button!!!**

**-pinkwildcat94**

**P.S i don't own any of the songs above**


	8. YES! Finally!

SE: (cheerfully) Ok, Sparkles! Ready?

Sparkles: Yeah!

SE: Let's do this.

**Everyone was pumped up except for Gabriella. She never felt so uncomfortable in her entire life. The one piece jumpsuit she was wearing was not doing her a favor. It was:**

_1. Too tight, and  
2. Too ugly_

**Gabriella knew if anyone she knows saw her in that "ensemble", she would be put on the worst dress list faster than anyone can say: Worst Dress Candidate.**

**After days of practicing, Sparkles is gonna perform yet again at the youth centre. Sharpay explained to Gabriella that everytime during the summer, Sparkles would perform once a week to practice performing in front of many people and the tickets they sold goes to the town's fundrasing committee. Gabriella had to admit she had fun rehearsing with Sparkles and they have become really close. Gabriella absolutely love hanging out with them. She and Sharpay have become suprisingly close.**

**Sparkles stepped onto stage and went to their position. Sharpay decided to let Gabriella sing solo with her for this song. While on stage, Gabriella spotted her family giving her smiles to wish her good luck. She also spotted Troy snapping pictures and smiled at her when he noticed she was staring. Gabriella blushed and pretend to adjust her jumpsuit. Suddenly the music starts and she knew it was her cue.**

_**SE:**__ Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a girl and her will to survive_

_**GM:**__ So many times, it happens too fast  
You change your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive_

_**Sparkles:**__ It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger_

_**SE:**__ Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive _

_**Sparkles:**__ It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger_

_**GM: **__Risin' up, straight to the top  
Have the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a girl and her will to survive_

_**Sparkles:**__ It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

**The crowd applaused loudly to their amazing performance. Gabriella had to admit they did great. Not counting the tacky costumes of course. The crowd went wild. When they got off the stage, Sharpay was very much excited.**

SE: (squels) Guys! I am so proud of all of you. You all are so amazing. This is the kind of magic i was talking about. You all did so well and Gabriella, i have to say, we couldn't have done this without you.

GM: Thanks. You guys have never really got that kind of applause before?

RE: Not in years. This is really a big deal for us.

GM: (giggles) I can tell by how excited you are. I'm gonna see my family for awhile.

**Gabriella made her way to where her grandmother, brother and father is and they gave her a big group hug.**

Grandma: Gabi! That was such an amazing performance!

Shane: Totally. You nailed it out there.

Mr Montez: I can honestly say that i have never seen you perform like that before. I'm proud of you pumpkin.

GM: Thanks.

Grandma: We're gonna take off first. We'll meet you at the house, kay?

GM: Sure. Bye!

**She waved her family goodbye and felt someone tapping on her shoulder.**

TB: Hi! You were amazing out there.

GM: Thank you. I guess you got your money shot.

TB: Trust me. I got alot.

GM: (giggles) I bet you did.

TB: (starts to get nervous) I need to ask you something.

GM: Um...sure? Is everything alright?

TB: Yeah. Um...what are doing tomorrow?

GM: That's it? What am i doing tomorrow?

TB: Well it's kinda related of what i'm gonna ask you next.

GM: Which is?

TB: (nervously) Um...well...

GM: Troy, come on! Spill it out!

TB: Ok look. I know you're on a dating hiatus and all but do you wanna go to the town party tomorrow...with me?

GM: You're asking me out?

TB: Is it that bad?

GM: Well it's surprising.

TB: So what's your answer?

GM: Ok.

TB: Did you just say ok?

GM: Yeah. Why? Were you expecting a no?

TB: Well...kinda. I mean after all i've done to you in the past.

GM: Well...i dunno. It's weird to say no to an old friend who wants a date. It is a _date_ date right? Not the _pity-friend_ date.

TB: It can be any date you want it to be or whatever.

GM: (smirks) Well in that case. Pick me up at 6 tomorrow and bring flowers.

TB: Really?

GM: (nods) Congratulations Bolton. You got yourself a date.

TB: See you tomorrow Montez.

GM: Bye! (walks away)

_Yes! She said yes! I am finally going on a date with Gabriella! _**Troy screamed in his head. After Gabriella walked away, he expressed his excitment with putting his fist up in the air and danced all by himself.**

CD: Dude. What are you doing?

TB: (grins) It's a long story, my friend. But it has a nice ending though.

**Outside the youth centre, a person was talking on the phone about a certain perfromance.**

?: I'm telling you she's really here...Yes Gabriella Montez. She just performed with the town's show choir...Everyone loved it. The crowd went wild. I don't think they know who she really is though. No one was surrounding her after she performed. They were mostly all over her show choir mates. I have the video to prove it...Alright boss i'll post it on YouTube tonight. You will not be dissappointed.

* * *

**_Ooh is someone stalking Gabriella? Will Wesley Corners ever be the same again? But in the bright side, Troy finally asked Gabriella out!!_**

**_I know the chapter is not that long so im sorry. I'll try to put a longer chap soon._**

**_I would also like to thank those who voted about the song choices if those who didn't vote but still want to vote please proceed to the previous chapter._**

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	9. Vote AGAIN PLEASE! CLOSED!

**Ok readers, i have a problem here. Remember the poll thingy? Well we have a tie! So choose ****ONE**** of the different category.**

_**Troyella Slow Dancing Song:**_

1. **Crazier** by Taylor Swift _(very nice song)_

2. **One In A Million** by Hannah Montana _[they are one in a million ;) ]_

3. **Never Had A Dream** Come True by S Club 7 _(an old 90s classic that's never forgotten)_

_**Gabriella singing:**_

1. **Here We Go Again** by Demi Lovato _(this might be a good song to reflect about her relationship with Troy. Maybe)_

2. **Falling Down** by Selena Gomez _(this might be a good song for her to sing because the song totally reflects her. Thnx MeantToBe16.)_

**Please choose ****ONE**** of each category. **

**Thank You. **

**I will update the next chapter as soon as i can. Keep reading Find Yourself. Thank You!**


	10. Paparrazzies not Photographers

**_Take note that i chaged the title to this story from Find Yourself to Falling Down._**

**_Thank you._**

**_-pinkwildcat94_**

* * *

**The next morning, Gabriella woke up but she was still laying down on her bed. She still can't believe she's still in Wesley Corners but in a good way. She looked at the photograph of her mother she placed at her bedside and smiled. She knew her mother would be proud. Suddenly she heard someone opening her bedroom door.**

Grandma: Oh, i'm sorry sweetie. I should've knock.

GM: It's ok, grandma. I'm awake anyways.

Grandma: I'm just here to say how proud i am of you. You really put your heart to the show choir didn't you?

GM: Somehow it's true.

Grandma: I also wanted to say your mother would be proud of you if she was here. This was her old room you know. I never touched a single thing after your mother left.

GM: I get it.

Grandma: I'm also here to give you this. (holds out a presant)

GM: A presant? For me? Grandma, you don't have to get me anything.

Grandma: Just open it.

**Gabriella tore open the wrapping paper and found a book. More likely a diary.**

Grandma: I was your mom's. I thought you should have it. You could find out everything about your mom's life or anything else you wanna know about her.

GM: Thanks Grandma. I love it. (hugs her)

Grandma: So...i heard you're going to the town party tonight...with Troy.

GM: (shruggs) Yeah. So?

Grandma: (smiles) You like him, don't you?

GM: What? I don't know. I mean, it's our first date. I'm not even sure if it's really a _date_ date.

Grandma: Alright, fine. I won't get in your way. I'll be downstairs preparing breakfast. Although, for you information, your mother's old clothes are still inside the closet if you need any extra clothes.

GM: Thanks.

**After her grandmother left, Gabriella quickly opened her mother's diary and read one entry.**

12 March 1985

He did it! He finally did it! Len finally propose to me and we're getting married! I am going to be Mrs Len Montez. I feel like the most luckiest woman in the world. To tell the truth i never would have thought Len would ever propose to me, period. Mainly because he never talks about marriage in our entire relantionship.

Anyways, he proposed to me in front of Wesley Lake right after the annual town party. It was very romantic of him to do that. Right after the second i said yes, as if planned, the fireworks started. It was the most amazing moment ever. I even asked Len if he planned all of this and he said he had absolutely no idea.

Right after that, we sat down under a tree and started discussing our future together like talking about family. Len wanted 5 kids but i debated him by saying that he's not the one that's gonna carry the baby in his stomach for nine months. So we settled for at least 2 kids. One boy and one girl. We even started to name out our kid's future names. For a boy, we decided to name him after Len's great uncle, Shane. The girl was a tricky one. Len wanted to name her after mom but i wanted a different name. Something that'll stand out. Then suddenly out of the blue, i suggested Gabriella. The name was really sweet and it means angel. Len still thinks we should name her Hayden though. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what she prefers to be named when she arrives.

Well, that's it for me. I can't wait to start planning the wedding. I know i made the right decision.

- Ashlyn Adams

**Gabriella smiled when she finished reading the entry. She was very happy to read her mother's thoughts. She closed the diary and placed it under her pillow.**

**That evening, Gabriella was getting ready to go to the town's party with Troy. She decided to wear one of her mother's old dresses. Gabriella wouldn't call it old. She would call it vintage with side of edgy-ness because she realised that the dress she chose is a little too big for her so she put a belt over it and wore it with a cowboy boots. Her family went to the party early leaving Gabriella alone at home to get ready for Troy to pick her up. When she got out of the house, she saw Troy with his truck waiting with a rose in his hand.**

TB: Wow. You look amazing.

GM: Really? It's my mom's. But it was a little too big for me and that's what the belt is for.

TB: Well you still looked nice though. Oh here. This is for you. (gives her the rose)

GM: Aw, thanks. That's so sweet. So ready to go?

TB: Sure. Although i have to tell you that my boss is making me take pictures of the town's party. I already told him i have a date and all but he didn't care. So you won't min if i leave you alone for a sec right?

GM: No problem. I guess i'll just hang out with whoever i know then.

TB: Thanks for understanding.

GM: Anyways, you won't believe what my grandmother gave me this morning.

TB: What?

GM: My mom's old diary.

TB: Really? Did you read it?

GM: Yup. I actually read the entry my mom wrote after my dad proposed to her. It was very romantic. I didn't know my dad had it in him.

TB: What else did she say?

**Gabriella told Troy what she read as Troy drives to the town's party. It was located in an old barn which they decorated to make it look a little like a bar. **

**Troy and Gabriella hung out for the first hour after they reached there and then Troy left Gabriella for a while so that he could get a few shots of the people. Gabriella was glad that she found Sharpay and some of the Sparkles members there too. She hung out with them while Troy was busy and she was having fun. Sparkles members were happy to share their old stories with her. One the stage, bands were performing and volunteered people came up to sing karaoke. Even her dad performed a song with her brother. It was the most hilarious performance she had ever seen. After they got down the stage, Gabriella noticed a woman was congratulating her dad on the performance. Gabriella smiled. It has been awhile since her dad dated and the woman looked very beautiful. But her dad instead shook her off and walked away.**

GM: Dad, what was that about? She was into you.

Mr Montez: How do you know she's into me?

GM: She'll be crazy if she didn't.

Mr Montez: I guess you're right. You know, this place brings alot of memories about your mom and me. Did you see the lake when you got here? That is where-

GM: You proposed to her.

Mr Montez: How did you know that? I don't remember telling you.

GM: (lies) I...uh...grandma told me. Yeah she told me about mom and stuff and she mention the proposal. That was pretty romantic of you dad.

Mr Montez: Thanks pumpkin.

**Suddenly a slow song started and couples started slow dancing. **

_I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Til' you opened the door  
And there's so much more  
I'd never seen it before_

**Even a few Sparkles members danced with their partners. Ryan and Kelsi. Taylor and Chad. Sharpay and some guy. Her dad left her to go talk to the woman outside the barn. Gabriella wished Troy wasn't so busy to dance with her. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Troy smiling at her with his blue eyes.**

TB: You wanna dance?

**Gabriella just smiled and giggled and took his hand.**

_I was tryin' to fly but I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling in love  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me Crazier Crazier Crazier_

**Gabriella couldn't help but smile and blush when dancing with Troy. Troy was smiled at Gabriella's blush. He thought she was pretty cute when she's blushing. Gabriella would never thought she would one day dance with the same guy that put whip cream on her hair on her 7th birthday party but she was glad it happened.**

_Baby you showed me what livin' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh Ohh_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You take me away  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling in love  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier  
Crazier Crazier_

**When the song finished, they stopped and looked at each other's eyes deeply. Then suddenly, someone was calling out Gabriella's name.**

Shane: Gabriella! Why don't you try some karaoke?

GM: No thanks Shane. I'm good.

TB: Why not?

GM: I don't do karaoke.

TB: Or...you're just scared.

GM: Scared of what?

TB: That you'll mess up and get embarass.

GM: No i'm not!

TB: I know. I know. You're right. I'm sorry. Well maybe it's because you're a chicken. (starts making chicken noises)

GM: I am not a chicken!

Shane: Then prove it.

TB: Yeah, prove it.

GM: I will.

**Gabriella grabbed the mic while Shane prepares the song choice.**

Shane: Alright let's see here. What song should i give my little sister to sing. Hm...

GM: (frustrated) Would you just speed it up?

Shane: Alright, alright. Don't get your feathers in a twist. Oh perfect. (announces) Ladies and gentlemen, Gabriella is gonna sing Falling Down by Selena Gomez for everyone. Let's give her a round of applause!

**Everyone started applausing and cheering for Gabriella. Then the music started playing.**

_You walk and talk like you're some new sensation  
You move in circles you don't need an invitation  
You spent your money you can't get no satisfaction  
You play it right so you can get the right reaction_

_It won't be long my darling,  
Pick up the phone, nobody's on it.  
Where are your friends now, baby  
Aren't they the ones supposed to be there for_

_Chorus  
You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round.  
You, you're falling down, now which, look all around.  
You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around.  
You're falling down, falling down_

_(Falling down, you're falling down, falling down)_

_What's out of place when you're lookin' in the mirror  
The truth is blurry but the lies are gettin' clearer  
You're eyes are fixed, your smile is so elastic  
You gave me roses but they're all just made of plastic_

_It won't be long my darling_

_Pick up the phone, nobody's on it  
Where are your friends now, baby  
Aren't they the ones supposed to be there for_

_You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round.  
You, you're falling down, now which, look all around.  
You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around.  
You're falling down, falling down_

_Laugh/Smile for the camera everybody's looking at ya  
Smile for the camera if they're all about to trash you.  
Smile for the camera (camera, camera)  
Smile for the camera, who's gonna catch you?  
You (you)_

_You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round.  
You, you're falling down, now which? look all around.  
You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around.  
You're falling down, falling down_

_Smile for the camera everybody's looking at you,  
Smile for the camera if they're all about to trash you_

**When she finished singing the song, everyone gave her a standing ovation. She saw Troy also grinning proudly and clapping his hands together.**

Shane: Our very own Gabriella Montez, everybody!

**Gabriella gave them a bow and even gave her spotlight to Shane who also bowed.**

**Suddenly, a swarm of men burst through the barn doors and started calling after Gabriella's and Shane's name.**

Man #1: Gabriella, over here! Are you going to have a singing career now?

Man #2: Gabriella, Shane, what are you doing here?

Man #3: Is it true that you two are quitting your careers for the easy life?

Man #4: Is it true that you are helping the town's show choir?

**Shane grabbed Gabriella's hand and escaped out of the barn through the back door. They hid behind a wall while the paparazzi chased them somewhere else.**

GM: (still panting) How do they know we're here?

Shane: I don't know. But this kinda reminds me the episode i did for William's Life. I ran away from my troubles and go found a dog that will help it all go away.

GM: (squints her eyes) What is your show even about?

Shane: That was a christmas episode. I thought you said you watched it.

GM: (scoffs) Over my dead body. I still don't get why the show has so many viewers in the first place.

Shane: (offended) Hey! The producers did ask you to guest star but no. You just wanted to model.

GM: Can we not have this conversation now. In case you forgot, we are hiding here.

Shane: Looks like we're not doing a good job cuz there's a paparazzi hiding at that bush.

GM: What are we waiting for? Let's run for it.

Shane: Where? The barn's swarming with them. Some of them are waiting for us at the parking lot. How are we gonna escape.

GM: Urghh! I thought this place wasn't so popular. How did they even know we're here?

**Suddenly, Troy's truck drove by in front of them and stopped. Troy opened the door signaling them to get in while their dad tried to distract the paparazzi.**

GM: I'm sorry we have to end this date early.

TB: I'm sorry that you have to put up to _that_. People like those gives us photgraphers a bad name.

Shane: Yeah. That's why they're called paparazzi and not photographers.

* * *

**_Hi! As promised, i wanna thanked those who voted to make this chapter possible. Thank you for voting:_**

_hsmcrazy123  
cutiepie1010  
MeantToBe16  
independentHSMFAN123  
-miss-gabby-14  
ashyboo22  
laughnsmile96_

* * *

**_For all to those didn't vote but read this chapter, thanks for reading._**

**_Please REVIEW!!_**

* * *


	11. Getting To Know You Better

**Usually Gabriella would be happy that she was being tracked down by paparazzies back in New York because she knew she'd be getting publicity but now, it was plain annoying. Right now, she was afraid to get out of her house to just go to show choir practice without being chased down by a paparazzo or two. Nothing about this was exciting nor is it fun at all. Right at this moment, Gabriella was at the living room staring outside the window admiring the view and also thinking how much trouble she had caused to Wesley Corners due to the invasion of the paparazzies. Suddenly, someone tapped her on her shoulder.**

Mr Montez: You alright pumpkin?

GM: No and i blame whoever the hell that tattled that i'm here right now.

Mr Montez: But i thought you _like_ being tracked down like this.

GM: I guess i just find it annoying now. I can't even go to the youth centre without having my picture taken.

Mr Montez: Well there are no paparazzies here. Why don't you go out at the barn. Have some fresh air.

GM: Get some _fresh _air in a barn of animals who live in their dirt?

Mr Montez: You know what i mean.

GM: (sighs) Fine. But i'm wearing a little disguise just in case.

Mr Montez: Whatever you want pumpkin. If you need me, i'll be working on your grandma's truck. It's making that same noise your brother does when he's snoring in his sleep.

GM: (laughs) Fine dad. Later.

**Gabriella took her **_**Chanel**_** sunglasses and her **_**Ralph Lauren **_**scarf which she wore it around her head and stepped out of her house. She looked around to see if there was anybody hiding in the bushes or trees but found no one. She quietly opened the barn door and found Troy working.**

TB: (smirks) Hey. Can't stay away from me could ya?

GM: In your dreams.

TB: Came here to relax?

GM: Well if you ask my dad he would probably say i'm here to get some "fresh air" but if you ask me, i'm just freakin' bored. I can't go anywhere. Not even the youth centre. Sucks? I know. So, what are you up to?

TB: Rebuilding the chicken coop.

GM: Right cuz you work here and need the extra cash.

TB: Hey, hard work pays off. I'm sure that sentence dosen't exist in _your_ world.

GM: What's that suppose to mean? You don't think i work hard? I'll have you know that during fashion week i have to get out of bed at 5.30am to do rehearsals for the runway and i have to do hair and makeup for 4 hours. Do you know how painful my butt is to just sit down when they help me get ready? It's tiring.

TB: (sarcastic) Oh right. Watching people doing _your_ hair and makeup is tiring work. Almost as tiring as wearing 5 inch stilletos to walk down a runway.

GM: Only when you have to go in and out 6 times.

TB: (sarcastic) Oh sorry i forgot to mention that.

GM: Going off _that_ topic. I heard from my grandmother that you made a deal with her about something?

TB: That's right. I help rebuild the chicken coop and when the eggs are enough, your grandma Hayden and i will start selling them and i get to keep half the profit made.

GM: That's all you wanna do in your life? Sell eggs?

TB: You have to start somewhere.

GM: But i thought you wanna be a photographer?

TB: Everyone needs somewhere to fall back on. I mean, you're not gonna be a model forever right? I thought you wanted to work in that fashion magazine your mother used to read. What was that um...-

GM: ChicGirl Magazine? Well yeah of course i wanna work there but modeling is what i wanna do. For now at least.

TB: I remembered when you were little, you took every person's clothes in every closet in your house and mix and match them to look something "chic".

GM: (giggles at the memory) I remembered that too. I also remembered begging my mom for a mannequin to play dress up with.

TB: I'm really sorry about what happened to your mom though.

GM: Troy, that was 5 years ago. It's alright. I'm not over it but i'm doing fine now. Although, can we please not talk about that?

TB: Sure. C'mon let's go.

GM: (confused) Where are we going?

TB: Showing you what you've been missing for 5 years.

GM: But i can't go anywhere in public. Don't you remember? Paparazzies. Me. The target.

TB: Who says we're going in public?

GM: Then where_ are_ we going?

TB: Just go get Ribbons and meet me outside. I promise that no one else will be where we are going to except us.

GM: The last time you promised me something, i ended up hanging first down the well.

TB: (chuckled) Trust me.

GM: Fine.

**Gabriella took Ribbons out of the barn together with Troy and his horse, Kenny. Troy asked Gabriella to ride Ribbons and follow him to somewhere. While riding, Gabriella admired the view she looked at. Troy and Kenney led her and Ribbons inside the forest and she saw Troy stopped in front of the big waterfall. It was beautiful.**

GM: Wow. Is this your secret hiding place or something?

TB: I guess you can say that. I found this place while riding with Kenny.

GM: I bet you'd get tons of cash for this shot. It's so beautiful.

TB: But i didn't.

GM: Why not?

TB: Because if they found out about this place, it wouldn't be much of a secret anymore would it?

GM: I guess not. (notices a rope at the tree near the waterfall) Did you put that rope there?

TB: Yeah. I come here to have a little fun too.

GM: I bet you had tons of fun with Chad and your other friends over here.

TB: Actually...no.

GM: What?

TB: I mean it when i say this place is secret.

GM: So you've been having fun all by yourself? Alone?

TB: (shruggs) Sometimes, a guy needs some personal space.

GM: Wait. So this means that i'm the first person you ever showed this place to?

TB: Well...yeah. I guess so. I figured you needed some place to escape with all the chaos going on in your life.

GM: In that case i apprieciate your trust in me. (smiles at Troy)

TB: You wanna try to rope swing?

GM: I don't know. It looks kinda scary.

TB: C'mon, i tried it.

GM: (teased) Look how you turn out?

TB: Come on try it. Are you chicken?

GM: Are still on that again? Remember how that ended when you said i was chicken?

TB: (jokingly) Paparazzies started to pour in and you ran for your life.

GM: Well, before that.

TB: I know, i know. C'mon trust me.

GM: We're doing alot of trusting are we, Bolton?

TB: Let's go Montez.

GM: Fine but you go first.

TB: Whatever floats your boat.

**Troy and Gabriella spent the next few hours playing at the waterfall swimming and having fun. They also shared some stories and started connect. Troy couldn't help but smile whenever Gabriella laughed and start to goof off with him. They rested for a minutes and started to talk again but suddenly, an awkward silence started, leaving Troy and Gabriella only to stare at each other's eyes. Troy started to move in closer and so did Gabriella but when their lips are just inches apart, Troy started to get nervous and moved back leaving a Gabriella in confusion.**

TB: It's getting kinda late. Maybe we should head back. I'm sure your family is worried sick about you if you go home late.

GM: Oh. Yeah. You're right. Let's go.

_What the hell did i do that? Why did i chickened out? She leaned in too. She must think i playing with her now. I really want to let her know that-_** Troy's deep thought was interrupted when he heard Gabriella talking to him.**

TB: I'm sorry. What was that? I didn't hear you.

GM: (sighs sadly) Nevermind. Just...just forget it. (turns back to Ribbons)

TB: No seriously. What is it? You can tell me anything.

GM: So are we like...together or just simply friends.

TB: I don't know. I mean...i kinda want us to be more than friends...

GM: So that means you still had a crush on me. Right?

TB: Well...i kinda had always. Never stopped.

GM: But on the day i arrived you said the crush was over and you were kinda sending me this really mixed signals by asking me out to the town party and all.

TB: I know. But you said you were on a dating hiatus so, that kinda put me down a little bit.

GM: (teasing) A _little_ bit?

TB: Ok fine. Alot.

GM: (blushed) We should really get back-

**Troy interrupted Gabriella by placing his lips against her. Gabriella felt sparks when Troy was kissing her. She returned him a kiss too along with wrapping her arms around his neck. Troy pulled back and placed his forehead Gabriella.**

GM: (smiling) Wow. You're a great kisser.

TB: (grins) You ain't so bad yourself.

**They both laughed and Gabriella peck Troy's lips. Gabriella couldn't stop but stare at his beautiful blue eyes that stared at her own chocolate brown eyes back.**

TB: Ok, as much as i love to do this, we should really get back.

GM: (giggles) I guess you're right.

**They both rode on each other's horses but were still having conversations with one another.**

TB: You know, when i found out you were leaving Wesley Corners, i was kinda saddened by it.

GM: Really?

TB: (jokingly) Yeah cuz i know that i can't do all the other pranks i list out to play it on you.

**Gabriella playfully pushed Troy which almost caused him to drop off his horse.**

TB: Hey! Watch it or i'll do those things i intended to do to you for real.

GM: Oh really? You dare?

TB: Not anymore now cuz if i do, you'll probably throw me off the cliff.

GM: Good point.

* * *

**_So what did you think? Is it a nice Troyella ep? Yes? No? Maybe?_**

**_Tell me your thoughts by pressing the big button below which is the Review button._**

**_So...REVIEW PLEASE!!!_**


	12. Welcome Back To Reality, Princess

**For the next few days, Gabriella have been having the time of her life. She was very happy even though there was still paparazzies chasing after her and her brother. Due to the paparazzies, Grandma Hayden suggested to have to the show choir practice at her house so it would be much easier for Gabriella and Sparkles are happy to do it. They needed as much practice as they needed.**

**Gabriella also spent time with Troy, helping him rebuild the chicken coop and having a few small dates too. Today, Troy took her back to **_**their**_** secret spot which was at the waterfall. Instead of having fun in the water, Troy and Gabriella spent time talking.**

GM: So where are you going after you graduate?

TB: I was thinking of going to NYU and study more photography.

GM: Really? I've been wanting to go to NYU too. I'm planning of taking a literature major since it's the only thing i can do in school right now.

TB: You know, the first reason i wanted to work with your grandmother is because i wanted to know how you've been doing after you moved.

GM: (teased) Wow. Stalker much.

TB: At first, yeah but i guess you can say i got really into this job and i started to like it and when i found out that you're coming back, i was really over the moon.

GM: Wow. That's deep. Even for you.

TB: (smirks) Well, i can be as deep as the next guy. Just don't tell Chad.

GM: Promise. Let's go back. I promise Shane i'll help him with something.

TB: Sure. Let's go.

**When they rode their horses back to the barn, Gabriella noticed a black limo in front of the house. She recognised the driver standing by at the limo. It was Meaghan's driver. **_Why would Meaghan's driver be here? Unless..._** As if on que, she heard a shriek coming from the front door. To her horror, she saw all her three friends and her publicist, Heather. Meaghan, Lea and Pauline ran to her and gave her a big group hug. **_This cannot be happening! They were not suppose to know i'm here!_

GM: (still in shock) What are you guys doing here?

Pauline: We heard your news.

GM: What kind of news?

Lea: Duh! You're planning on helping the poor people.

GM: What poor people?

Meaghan: Duh! The people that live here. The Wimsly Corners people.

GM: You mean Wesley Corners.

Meaghan: Whatever. I knew you were up to something when you blew off the TCA. Wish you there though. You missed Pauline getting a no-hug from Joe Jonas.

Pauline: I told you not to tell anyone!

Meaghan: I didn't know it counted Brie-Ella.

TB: Brie-Ella?

**Gabriella realised Troy has been behind them all olong and she didn't introduce them.**

GM: Um, ladies. This is Troy.

Meaghan: Troy as in the character Brad Pitt plays?

GM: What? No! Troy as in the person who lives in Wesley Corners and an old friend of mine.

Pauline: Well he is a cute old friend of yours. How come you never told us about him or Wesley Corners.

GM: I did. But you guys blew me off and spread rumors that i eat possum on a stick.

Lea: Oh that's right. Glad that was ages ago, right Brie-Ella? Aren't you so glad we're like BFFs now?

GM: (fakes) Estatic. So why are you here?

Pauline: Well we thought we could help you with your little publicity stunt.

GM: Publicity stunt?

Pauline: What, have you been living under a rock for the pass few days? Heather told us you're here because you're thinking of helping the town's little choir-thing to boost up your popularity status.

Meaghan: Although you don't be needing any boosting of popularity anyway, we thought we'd be here to help out.

GM: By joining the show choir?

Lea: Ew! No! We just thought we'd be here to get some of the paparazzies action too. We did a cover for ChicGirl Magazine and thought we should get some publicity for the mag. That's cool right? I mean, isn't that why you're here in the first place?

GM: (lies) Right. Of course. All of this is for publicity. Do you really think i enjoy doing this? Plus, i'm doing some research too.

Meaghan: For what?

GM: I...uh...am doing a movie.

Pauline: For who?

GM: Quentin Tarantino.

Pauline: Really? What's the movie about?

GM: Um..well, i play the lead of course and my character is a simple farm girl who wants to make it big in the glamorous world. It's kinda like a romantic dram-edy.

Meaghan: Awesome. I guess that's the reason why you're wearing those awfully hideous clothes.

GM: It's not awfully hideous. It's a designer lable.

Lea: Who are you wearing?

GM: Um...i got Marc Jacobs to sent me some clothes he made for me try out for the movie.

Meaghan: Ooh. Is it vintage?

GM: (lies) Yes. One of it's kind. Not available anywhere except for me.

Pauline: Major awesome-ness. Well this is fun but we need to get to our hotel and settle down.

GM: But the town's crawling with paparazzies. You'll get mobbed.

Lea: Duh. We know that. Later Brie-Ella!

Meaghan&Pauline: Bye!

GM: (fakes smile) Bye.

**Gabriella let out a heavy sigh of relief when they drove off. Now she have to pretend that she's doing al of this for publicity. She turned around and noticed Troy was gone. She was glad he was. She dosen't know how to face him after what she told her friends. She ran into the house to find her dad but found Heather instead.**

Heather: I hope what you told them it's not true.

GM: Heather, you guys came here out of the blue. What am i suppose to say?

Heather: The truth.

GM: Why are you here in the first place.

Heather: You obviously needed help for this whole paparazzi chaos.

GM: How did you know i was even being tracked down by paparazzies?

Heather: Someone have not been watching TV lately.

GM: Actually i did. It's just that there's no cable here.

Heather: Well let me tell you what has been happening. When you were peforming with the town's show choir, someone recorded the video and posted it on YouTube for the world to see and ever since they knew where you are you were all over E! News, Entertainment Tonight and any other gossip columns for example Us Weekly and People Magazine. (hands her the magazines)

GM: Shoot. Well what am i gonna do now Heather?

Heather: I suggest the safest way is to go back to New York ASAP.

GM: I can't.

Heather: Well why not?

GM: I...i just can't. I have something i need to finish.

Heather: Well if it's a bird house, i'll hire someone for you to do it.

GM: Well one is sorta like a birdhouse and the other one is because i'm helping out the town's show choir to compete in the competition held next week and we've been practicing hard for days and it would break them if they found out i have to quit so suddenly.

Heather: How are you gonna compete if you can't even leave this area without getting mobbed by the paparazzies?

GM: I don't know. Yet. But please. Just let me stay here and i promise i won't do any stupid things that could cause any harm to anyone. I promise.

Heather: The last time you said you promised about something is when you promised that you'll be at the Teen Choice Awards and then the next day i got a call from your dad saying that you're cleaning up your attitude.

GM: I promise this time i won't do any harm.

Heather: (sighs) Alright but i having the private jet on stand-by in case anything happens. Welcome back to _real_ reality princess.

**Gabriella went back to the barn and sat down on the ground beside Ribbons and sigh. **_What am i gonna do now?_

TB: You alright there?

GM: (turns around and sees Troy) I don't know.

TB: Those 3 girls. Are they _really_ your friends? I mean, i heard that they did some bad things to you.

GM: I don't know. I mean, they are my friends but right now...i don't know what to call them.

TB: Hey, it's alright. It's hard to make real friends with your family background.

GM: That's the reason why i have to lie to them about almost everything in my life. It's not cool but i don't want to be a loser forever.

TB: You wanna go for a ride again?

GM: No. I just...i just want to be alone for a bit. If that's ok with you.

TB: No problem. I have to start painting the coop anyways.

GM: On second thought, maybe i'll help you out. Maybe it'll make me forget what happened for a while.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading this chap._**

**_I also have to make an announcement that maybe i won't post any chapters for awhile. MAYBE. The reason is because i'm having my finals and i want to concentrate it for a while._**

**_So what did you think of this chapter? Do you like it? Hate it_**

**_Well, REVIEW IT! hehe._**


	13. NYC Princess Is Back In A Bad Way

**Gabriella sat in her chair uncomfortably while trying to hide her face from the paparazzies outside the cafe. She disguised her face using her huge Armani sunglasses and tied a scarf around her head. It was a good idea when she left the house but when she finally reached town, the paparazzies unfortunately recognises her. Meaghan, Lea and Pauline asked to meet at the cafe near their hotel. At first she dosen't want to go but she couldn't say no. They would think she's scared and weak that the paparazzies are after her.**

Pauline: Would you stop already?

GM: What?

Pauline: Trying to hide much? I thought you like paparazzies chasing after you. Weren't you the one who said "it's all about the publicity"?

**Gabriella felt a slight punch in her stomach. Pauline was right. She did said that. She thought them to think like that too and now they are using that sentence to kill her. Gabriella did like the spotlight but now, it's more annoying than the time her brother snores in the living room while she was trying to study.**

GM: Well...I don't know. They are just getting on my nerves. That's all.

Meaghan: Fine. So how's the movie coming along?

GM: What movie?

Pauline: Duh! That Quentin Tarantinno movie you told us about yesterday.

GM: Oh right! That movie. Well...um...i dropped out of it.

Lea: Why?

GM: Well i just thought the story wasn't People's Choice Award worthy.

Lea: Aw, that's too bad. I was really looking foward on meeting Mr Tarantinno. My cousin told me to get an autograph when i told her about the movie. Oh well, let's get outta here. I want to see what was in that little cute boutique we drove pass yesterday. It looks like it sells cute clothing.

Pauline: Lea, please. I bet it dosen't have a designer brand in that cheap store. You can tell by how the shop it looks from outside.

Lea: Well, i prefer to think otherwise. You have to give everything a try. Right Brie-Ella?

GM: I dunno Lea. Maybe we should just stay here. You know, talk.

Meaghan: Are you afraid to go outside?

GM: What? NO! Of course not. I just can't stand the flashes of the cameras.

Meaghan: But your a model. You're use to it.

GM: (sighs) Alright fine. But let's go through the back door.

Pauline: What? No way! I bet there's gonna be rats behind there.

GM: (rolls her eyes) Well it's better than facing those big rats with cameras out there. C'mon.

**When Gabriella ran into the kitchen, Pauline pulled Meaghan's and Lea's arm.**

Pauline: Something's up with that girl. When was the last time you see her use her blackberry to order new arrivals of clothes?

Lea: The day she left us for not going to the party?

Pauline: Exactly.

Lea: Well, maybe she used it before we got here.

Pauline: Or she lost it. (holds out Gabriella's blackberry from her bag)

Meaghan: When did get her blackberry?

Pauline: When we got to her "little" house, i saw it lying on the couch. Gabriella never puts her items at places she knew someone would sit on.

Meaghan: And she would have been miserably searching for her blackberry when she knew it was missing but she's not.

Lea: Maybe she got a new one?

Pauline: She'll be all over our faces if she got a new phone.

Meaghan: (gasps) Could it be that she's not really here to do research for the movie?

Pauline: And could it be that someone is getting a spoilt brat makeover?

Lea: After all her grandmother does live here. Maybe her dad is trying to sent her back to her roots.

Pauline: Ladies, we got ourselves a scoop.

Lea: Wait! You're not gonna leak this to the press are you?

Pauline: What? No. Of course not. I mean, friends wouldn't do that right?

Lea: Ok....

GM: GIRLS!! Come on! This way!

Meaghan: Let's go.

**When they walked outside, Gabriella leads her friends to the boutique while being chased. Gabriella then started running and then realised that she was going the wrong way but quickly realised where she was. She went in a familiar building with her friends and shut the door behind her.**

Lea: (panting) I thought you said we were going to the boutique?

GM: Forget the boutique. We'll go shopping another time.

SE: THERE YOU ARE!

**The girls turn their heads to see Sharpay standing right in front of them.**

SE: Gabriella! You're late! I said practice starts at 2.30 and now is 3.45. We are going to compete next week for crying out loud! Does it kill you to come to practice puntual for once in your life?

Pauline: (whispers to Gabriella) You're gonna take that. Just like that?

**Pauline was right. Gabriella always fought back or at least come up with a cool comeback to whoever who did something to her. She have to come up with something or her friends will think she turned into a wimp.**

SE: Well?

Pauline: Yes, Brie-Ella. Well?

GM: (holds out her hand in front of Pauline's face) Sharpay, are you on top of a hill?

SE: No.

GM: Then why are you yelling? I can hear you perfectly fine from here.

SE: Urgh! That's it! You are out!

GM: What?

SE: You are dismissed from Sparkles. Forever. We don't need you.

GM: One comeback and your kicking me out like a soccer ball?

SE: Exactly! I can't believe i ever wanted you in my group in the first place.

Meaghan: Then why did you want her in the first place? She's doing just fine before you came along.

GM: Stay out of this Meaghan.

SE: You i knew you're selfish to begin with, but this is deep. Even for you. (leaves the buliding)

Pauline: Good job on getting rid of the loser, Brie. You're better off with us. By the way, here's your blackberry. (hands her the blackberry)

GM: Where did you get it from?

Pauline: Well it wasn't in your purse that's for sure.

**Pauline was right. Again. She didn't realised that she dosen't have her Blackberry with her. She never leave home without it in her life. When Pauline place the Blackberry in her palm, she feels as if someone was putting some weight on her.**

Pauline: Looks like you're one of us again.

GM: (fakes smile) Yeah.

**That night, Gabriella just got home and dragged herself until her dad called her.**

Mr Montez: Gabriella! Is this true? You're out from Sparkles?

GM: Yeah.

Mr Montez: What did you do?

GM: Dad, i rather not talk about it. It's quite of a long story.

Mr Montez: Well it wasn't a long story from what i heard from Sharpay.

GM: Dad! It wasn't my fault and why did you always listen to someone else instead of me?

Mr Montez: Gabriella, I know you. There's always two sides of your story.

GM: Well it would be nice if you took my side for a change! (storms off)

**Gabriella storms off into her bedroom and closed the door behind her and sighs loudly. She looked over at her vanity and found an envelope with her name on it.**

_Dear Gabriella,_

_Didn't see you at all today. Kinda missed you. Ok, really missed you. Anyways, i took a really good picture today and i just wanted you to see it and tell me if you like it. It's a picture of the sun setting i took last year. I don't know why but whenever i see a sunset, i remembered you. Cheesy much for you?_

_Love,  
Troy_

_P.S Meet me tomorrow at Oliver's Diner at 12pm to grab some lunch. Be there. I kinda want to talk to you about something._

**Gabriella took a look at the picture and smile. It was te most beautiful picture she ever seen. She loved it. **_At least something good come out today. _**Suddenly, her Blackberry beeped. She checked that she had a text message from Meaghan.**

_Brie-Ella! Meet us at same place, same time 2moro. Y u may ask? Well, Pauline organised a little tea party there & we want u there. We invited your fam too. As we speak, Lea is sending the text message to them. Be there!_

* * *

**_Well, what did you think? Like it? I know it dosen't have much Troyella but i promise to create a Troyella moment in the next chap. Promise._**

**_So..PLEASE REVIEW!!_**

**_And also check out my ONESHOT: The Way I Loved You. Just click on my name and REVIEW that too. :)_**


	14. Independent Behaviour Part I

**Gabriella sat on her bed in her room while her dad and Heather shook their head after listening to Gabriella's situtation. She explained to them about everything that has happened the day before with Sharpay and about the things that she has going on today. Troy asked her to meet for a date at Oliver's Place which is the same time Meaghan, Lea and Pauline had organised for the tea party they invited her and her family, including Heather, to. She now looks at her dad's and Heather's face waiting for them to tell her what to do.**

Heather: You see? This is the reason why we have to go home fast. Gabriella can never stay away from trouble from one bit without my help.

GM: Well i would protest that but now, it kinda is true.

Mr Montez: I still can't believe you said that to Sharpay. I thought you said you wanted Sparkles to win and beat the other group. Why would you say something so...inappropriate to her? Do i even have to tell you how upset your grandma were when she found out you were kicked out of Sparkles?

GM: I'm guessing no.

Heather: You know what, this is getting out of hand. I'm calling for a emergency private jet to New York asap.

GM: But i can't leave!

Heather: Why not? It's not like you have to fight for something anymore now that you ruined it.

GM: But i don't want to leave. I'm not ready to leave. Heather, please. I'm starting to like this place. Minus the paparazzies chaos and Meaghan, Lea and Pauline being here and all, which speaking off, you two have yet to tell me which to choose.

Mr Montez: (frustrated) Give us a reason why that we should tell you what to do if you are just gonna mess up again.

GM: Because...you guys love me and want me to be happy.

Heather: True but dig deeper.

GM: I don't know. I mean, i thought i could be independent on my own but...i guess i messed up. You guys are the only ones i can talk to right now.

Mr Montez: Well since you want to be independent, you should be independent.

GM: What do you mean?

Mr Montez: You are gonna make your own decisions now on. Me and Heather won't help you even if you beg on your knees. It's your choice whether where you wanna go or what to be in your life. We're done here with you.

**And with that, Gabriella's dad left the room.**

Heather: (whispers) I'll ask the pilot to get ready just in case.

**Gabriella rolled her eyes as Heather left her room. **_I can be independent. What's so hard about being independent? Every women have independence in them like for example...Audrey Hepburn or even Madonna. She's totally independent after her divorce with Guy Ritchie._** Gabriella's head turn to the picture of her mother framed on the vanity. **_What would mom do? _**She then remembered the diary her grandmother gave her the other day. She took the diary out from under her pillow and read an entry.**

2 Febuary 1986

I know i shouldn't be up this late of hour but i couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning while Len is busy snoring away. I should really get him something to stop that. Anyways, it's 5 days before my-err-i mean, our wedding day and everything has been very chaotic recently. First of all, i still haven't baked our wedding cake. I know what you're thinking, why didn't i just order it? Well i wanted our wedding cake to be special and personal and i thought it would be a good wedding present to Len since i don't know what to get him. Well a way through a man's heart is through his stomach right? I also still haven't got my hair done. I wanted it to updo my hair but Len insist that he likes my hair down so we'll see.

I also got a call from the flower shop saying that they ran out of the flowers i...i mean we picked for our reception. Len got kinda mad about this because it made me unhappy and he told me he would go to the flower supplier and kick some ass. But i told him not to bother because i know this plave just out of town that we can get better and cheaper flowers and plus i don't want to marry Len when he's behind bars.

My family and relatives notice that we are having budget issues due to the wedding planning and offered some money to help out. I kindly said no to them because i don't want to feel guilty while walking down the aisle while holding a thousand dollar bouquet. I don't really like to ask for help anyways. I like to be independent like Wonderwoman. Len sometimes calls me that when i'm multi tasking.

Speaking of Len, he's starting to toss and turn. I should pretend i'm sleeping now.

-Ashlyn Adams

_Wow. Mom's a strong human. _**She wished she had that kind of attitude like her mother. She stared at her mom's diary for awhile before making her decision and then got up to get dress.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**It's exactly 12 noon and Gabriella is already sitting anxiously while shaking her foot waiting for her friends to arrive. Her family and Heather changed their minds at the last minute for coming to the tea party so she is all alone. She looked at her watch. **_12.01! Where are those-_

Lea: We're here!

GM: You're late!

Pauline: Well excuse us. It's takes time for perfection you know.

GM: Well since you're already here, we can order and get this tea party started.

Meaghan: Before we do that, we got a surprise for you.

GM: Really? What?

Pauline: Lea, go get him.

GM: Who's him?

Meaghan: Well Gabriella, we've noticed that you have not been in the dating scene for awhile now and also noticed that you seemed very lonely.

Pauline: So we've did our thing and got you a date with a guy who is coincidently single right now.

Lea: Here he is! (pulls the guy)

GM: Dylan? You guys brought Dylan here? Why?!! You could've brought at least brought Chace Crawford.

Lea: Well Dylan got a guest starring role in Gossip Girl. He's playing the character who is trying to hit on Blair while she's still with Chuck but he is only doing it to get with Serena.

Dylan: Wassup Brie? Long time no see.

GM: (bitterly) There was a reason behind that.

Pauline: Well since your family isn't here, we'll leave you two lovebirds on your date but if you need anything just holler cuz we're not sitting far from you guys.

GM: Before that, i have to go to the kitchen and place my order.

Dylan: Isn't that what waiters are for?

GM: Well i need to talk to the chef myself and tell him what i want exactly. Later.

**Gabriella ran inside the kitchen and ran out of the restaurant through the back door and ran to Oliver's Place to have her date with Troy.**

* * *

**_I know it's short but it's all the time i got to write in a short period._**

**_Hope you understand. I'll post the next chap soon._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	15. Independent Behaviour Part II

_**Last Time on Falling Down...**_

_Meaghan: Before we do that, we got a surprise for you._

_Pauline: Lea, go get him._

_GM: Who's him?_

_Lea: Here he is! (pulls the guy)_

_Dylan: Wassup Brie? Long time no see._

_----------------------------------_

_GM: Well i need to talk to the chef myself and tell him what i want exactly. Later._

_**Gabriella ran inside the kitchen and ran out of the restaurant through the back door and ran to Oliver's Place to have her date with Troy.**_

_----------------------------------_

**Gabriella was glad that Oliver's Place is only 2 blocks across the street from the restaurant. She saw Troy sitting near the window, looking at his menu. She quickly ran inside and sat on the chair in front of Troy.**

GM: Hi. Sorry i'm late.

TB: That's ok. I was early anyways.

GM: Ok. (takes a look on the menu) So what's good here?

TB: I personally like the pizza. Wanna try it?

GM: Sure. Why not?

TB: Before i forgot, i got a surprise for you.

GM: (fakes smile) Really? Wow.

TB: You don't sound too happy.

GM: I'm sorry. It's just that...nevermind. What is it?

TB: I guess you have to open it.

**Troy gave her a small white box. Gabriella took it and opened the ribbon to find a beautiful necklace.**

GM: Wow.

TB: I know it isn't...Neil Lane or Cartier but i did the best i can.

GM: No. It's ok. It's really beautiful. Really.

TB: Thanks. I'm glad you liked it.

GM: I love it.

TB: So the reason i want to talk to you is because-

**Troy was about to continue when Gabriella's blackberry rang. Gabriella checked her phone and saw Pauline's picture.**

GM: I'm sorry. I have to take this. (stands up)

TB: Wait. Where are you going? You can answer it here.

GM: Um...actually i can't. The phone reception isn't good. I'll get better reception outside. Be right back.

**Gabriella quickly ran outside of Oliver's Place and ran back to the restaurant. She quickly ran in the restaurant and got back to her seat.**

GM: Order's good!

Dylan: Where did you go? I asked the waiter and he said that you weren't even near the kitchen.

GM: I had to take a call. So what did you order for us?

Dylan: Lobster.

GM: Perfect! I wanna see how they cook it. Save this seat for me.

**Gabriella was about to run back to the kitchen to escape but her arm was being pulled by Meaghan.**

Meaghan: Where are you going? You're acting weird right now.

GM: I'm fine. I just want to give my complimentary to the chef.

Lea: But you didn't ate anything yet.

GM: I know. I just want to give a heads up.

**Gabriella ran back to Oliver's Place and sat on the chair in front of Troy again.**

GM: Sorry about that. Shane couldn't find the remote for the television.

TB: I thought Shane was out with your dad?

GM: Did i say Shane? I meant Heather. Sorry i get confused when i'm tired. So what was the thing you wanted to talk to me about?

TB: Before that, i heard that you've been kicked out of Sparkles yesterday.

GM: Are we really going into that?

TB: Yup. What happened? Sharpay said you were being a bitch about coming late.

GM: It's...complicated. I rather we not talk about it. So what were you gonna tell or ask me about?

TB: Right. That. Um...I know that you're gonna go back to New York in a week now and um...I just wanted to know if-

GM: Would you hold that thought. I uh...don't feel so good. I'm gonna go to the restroom. Keep the pizza warm for me would ya?

TB: Um..ok?

**While on her back to the restaurant, Troy saw her crossing the street going into a restautant. He drop his napkin and went outside. Gabriella went back to the restaurant and found a big lobster on her table.**

GM: Whoa. That's one big lobster.

Dylan: Only the best for you. So how are you?

GM: Good i guess.

Dylan: I know how feel. Being here with the "normal" people when you're already a mega celeb. I mean, i'm here for like...4 hours and i don't even remember why i'm here.

GM: Well it's either Meaghan, Lea and Pauline set you up for this or you just want the publicity.

Dylan: Well i'm thinking both then. So...are you taken?

GM: Um...yes. Kinda.

Dylan: Wait. Don't tell me you're dating one of Wesley Corners' hillbilly people.

GM: What if i said i am?

Dylan: (scoffs) It's just impossible.

**Gabriella just glared at him.**

Dylan: Oh wait. You're serious? Who are you dating?

Lea: Hey Brie. Your friend is here.

**Gabriella turned around to see Troy standing at the entrance of the restaurant. Troy shook his head and walked out of the restaurant without any word.**

GM: Troy! Wait! Please let me explain.

TB: Explain what? That you've been making fun of me. Lying to me, going behind my back this whole time. I don't believe this. I can't believe that i thought for one second that you've changed back to the Gabriella everyone knows.

GM: Troy, please. I'm still am. Trust me.

TB: How can i? I understand that at first you don't like me because i'm not like one of your people. I thought you changed back. I mean, i trusted you. I told you how i felt-

GM: I feel the same way-

TB: No you don't. Cause i will never do this to you. So Gabriella, Brie-Ella or whatever people call you, we're done.

GM: (tears streaming down her face) Troy! Please wait! It's not what it looks like. (ran after Troy)

TB: You mean to tell me that you sitting in front of a guy is nothing? That you're not on a date at the same time we're suppose to have a date? I thought we had a thing.

GM: We do. Troy please just let me explain.

TB: Forget it. I'm going home.

* * *

**_So that's part 2. I know this have a Hannah Montana moment and all but it's ok right?_**

**_I'm sorry this chap is short. I'm gonna post the next chap on tues or wed so keep posted. :)_**

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_Please REVIEW!!_**


	16. AN HELP! CLOSED!

**_

* * *

_**

I need help. I was thinking of doing another story after i'm done with Falling Down and i need your opinion of which story is better. Just so you know, i will do the story asap but i still want ur opinion.

**_I also haven't put up any titles yet so you can suggest some titles for me to use. Once i write this story, i will give a shout out to your name in the story that has been chosen. So please vote._**

* * *

**In Gabriella's life, she never got to see everything around her. She could only hear and feel her surroundings but never see what the world ever look like. Well, it's because she's blind.**

**She lived with her cousin, Sharpay Evans and her friend, Taylor McKessie.**

"Gabriella! Why didn't you call us to help you?" Sharpay asked.

"It's cool, Shar. I want to learn to walk by myself."

**In Troy's life, he had never found love. He never cared about love or dated in his life because he is more committed to his work.**

"Troy. Dude, come on. This will be fun. Guy's night. Alot of ladies," Chad said.

"No thanks Chad. I'd rather finish this," Troy said.

**But what if he finally found his one and only?**

"Dude. Who's that girl?" Troy asked.

"I don't know," Chad said.

"I'm gonna talk to her."

"Wait. Can't you see what's she's holding? She's blind."

"So?"

**They dated.**

"Would you like go out sometime?" Troy asked.

"Why?" Gabriella asked him.

"Because i would like to get to know you."

"Sure."

**What if Gabriella started to become scared about their relationship...**

"I don't think i want a serious relationship."

**...and broke up.**

"Ok. If this is what you want. You're a wonderful person Gabriella."

**But what if something happened?**

"No. I can't be. It cannot be positive."

"It is Gabs. I'm sorry. You should let Troy know."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Gabriella? Sharpay?" Troy said.

"Gabriella has something tell you," Sharpay said.

"What's up? Are you ok?" Troy said.

"I'm pregnant."

----------------------------------------------------

"Whoa! Wait a minute. You're gonna abort the baby?"

"Why should i keep it Troy? It'll just end up in a miscarriage anyways. I mean, i'm blind Troy. What if i walked and then i tripped over something and fell flat on my stomach? It's better this way."

"No it's not. You are putting a life at risk here Gabriella. Please don't get an abortion. We'll get through this. I promise. Do you really want to end someone's life?"

"Of course not."

**Can they get through the pregnancy without anything happened?**

**Or will it go smooth sailing?**

**Find out in "(suggest title here)"**

* * *

**OR**

* * *

**Gabriella have never listen to anything in her life except for her mind. It's mainly because she is deaf. She has never found any guy to love nor have she have ever been in a relationship.**

**Troy also never found love in his life. He also puts his career before anything else. But that stopped when he met her.**

(shows Troy standing behind Gabriella)

"Hi."

(shows Gabriella still didn't turn her back to face Troy)

"Um..excuse me" Troy said while tapping her shoulder.

(shows Gabriella just smiling at him waiting for him to say something)

"Would you like to go out sometime? With me?"

(shows Gabriella nodding)

**He learnt about her deaf but he still dosen't care because he realised how much he cared about her.**

**What if Gabriella started to grow scared about their relationship?**

(shows Gabriella giving Troy a piece of paper)

I'm not ready for a serious relationship. We should break-up. I'm sorry.

**Will their break-up last long or will something bring them together again?**

"Troy, something happened to Gabriella," Sharpay said.

"Is she ok?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. She's just pregnant. With your baby," Sharpay said. "She also said she's gonna get an abortion because she dosen't think she can take care of a baby. You have to talk her out of it."

----------------------------------------------------------

"What is the real reason you wanted to get an abortion?"

(shows Gabriella writting on a piece of paper and hand it to Troy)

I can't take care of a baby. What happens when the baby starts to cry loudly and i can't hear the baby because i'm deaf. The baby will hate me.

"The baby will never hate you. We'll go through this together. I promise. I'll be there every step."

**Can they get through the pregnancy without anything happened?**

**Or will it go smooth sailing?**

**Find out in "(suggest title here)"**

* * *

**_I know both are almost the same. Yes both have kinda some storylines except for Gabriella's condition. So please pick one. Please._**

**_Just click on the review button. Thanks!_**


	17. Second Chances Part I

_Last time on Falling Down_

_GM: Troy! Wait! Please let me explain._

_TB: Explain what? That you've been making fun of me. Lying to me, going behind my back this whole time. I don't believe this. I can't believe that i thought for one second that you've changed back to the Gabriella everyone knows._

_GM: Troy, please. I'm still am. Trust me._

_TB: How can i? I understand that at first you don't like me because i'm not like one of your people. I thought you changed back. I mean, i trusted you. I told you how i felt-_

_GM: I feel the same way-_

_TB: No you don't. Cause i will never do this to you. So Gabriella, Brie-Ella or whatever people call you, we're done._

_GM: (tears streaming down her face) Troy! Please wait! It's not what it looks like. (ran after Troy)_

_TB: You mean to tell me that you sitting in front of a guy is nothing? That you're not on a date at the same time we're suppose to have a date? I thought we had a thing._

_GM: We do. Troy please just let me explain._

_TB: Forget it. I'm going home._

_--------------------------------------------------_

**Gabriella was still sobbing as she watched Troy walk away. When she turned around, she saw her dad and Shane standing holding a bag a groceries. She walked to her dad and cried on his chest.**

**That night, Gabriella sat on the front porch looking at the stars trying to forget how much has changed in less than a month. Even she had to admit she really changed into the worse person when she was in New York. Her dad was right. She was spoilt. And now, she knows what it feels like to lose everything she had.**

**Her dad came out to the porch and sat next to Gabriella and gave her a photo album.**

GM: (confused) What's this?

Mr Montez: Our wedding album.

**Gabriella turned to the first page and saw the picture of her mom and dad posing for a picture. Her mother was wearing a simple with no detail strapless dress and her dad wearing a black tuxedo with a blue tie.**

GM: You two looked really happy.

Mr Montez: I know. But it was really chaotic before this picture.

GM: Why? What happened?

Mr Montez: It's a long story.

GM: I have time. It's not like i have rehearsals or...a date for that matter.

Mr Montez: Well ok. But you have to promise me not to sleep.

GM: (smiles) Dad, i'm not eight.

Mr Montez: Ok, well 6 hours before the wedding, your grandmother was suppose to pick up my tux and your mom's wedding dress but at the last minute, the boutique said that someone else took it by mistake. Your grandmother offered to buy another similar dress and tux but she only got the tux. When your mother found out, she was of course really stressed out and depressed but then she remembered her prom dress she wore once which was still in her closet. It was a good thing the dress was white. Your grandmother felt bad so she gave your mother the same veil she wore for her wedding. It worked out in the end. No one knows about the outfits mishap.

GM: Wow. If i were mom, i would just pospone the wedding.

Mr Montez: But she didn't. She fought for what she want and she wants everything to be perfect. Kinda like what you've been trying to do.

GM: (looks down) Well my story had a different ending.

Mr Montez: But you could rewrite it to make it more better too.

GM: How? Last time i figured how to solve something...well i kinda end up here.

Mr Montez: Maybe second's time the charm then. But if you need any guide, i say you ditch "gossip girls" and make it right with Sharpay and the Sparkles.

GM: Thanks daddy. (hugs him)

**The next day, it was the day of the show choir competition. It is also the day Gabriella decided to make everything right in her life. Starting off with looking for Sharpay and apologise to her for everthing she did. But when she reached the youth centre, a car horned calling for her. She turned around and saw the three bitches of New York.**

Pauline: Brie-Ella! What happened to you yesterday? You were like MIA for the rest of the date. Why did you run off like that?

GM: Um...it's complicated.

Pauline: Well you wanna get outta here? We found out that there's this town with an actual mall. It's like only 1 hour away.

GM: No thanks. I have something to do.

Meaghan: Like what?

GM: Stuff.

Pauline: You know Brie, we're starting to think you're not one of us anymore ever since you got here.

Lea: Yeah. You've been, like, keeping secrets and stuff. I thought we share all of our secrets.

GM: No we don't.

Meaghan: Yes we do.

Pauline: Give us some evidence that we don't "share".

GM: Ok. You think i don't know that you've slept with Dylan when we were dating? Meaghan, i know the real reason why Trevor broke up with you in the first place. It wasn't because he cheated on you, it's because he caught you making out with his best friend. And Lea, well i don't know what stupid stuff you did but i knew you knew all of that and you didn't even tell me. So don't even try to say that i don't "share".

Pauline: I knew you've changed eventually. Once a loser, always a loser.

GM: (crosses her arm) I couldn't say it better myself to you.

Meaghan: Whatever. You're done. For good.

GM: Don't care. Goodbye ladies.

**Gabriella fakes a smile and waves as they drove away. She turned back to the youth centre when she saw Sharpay and the Sparkles all in their costumes. Sharpay saw her and sent her a glare.**

SE: What do you want?

GM: I came to say goodluck for the competition.

TM: That's it?

GM: No. I also came here to apologise of what i said the other day. I didn't mean it. Really. I guess New York Gabriella came to visit real Gabriella.

**Sharpay observe Gabriella's face. She looked she was telling the truth. She understood why she did it anyway. She needs to keep up her image even if it was being a big bitch.**

SE: Is Bitchy-Brie gone?

GM: I'm sorry, was that a compliment or just an insult.

SE: Maybe both. So?

GM: She's gone. But i have to be careful though if she comes back.

SE: Good enough. Get into your costume.

GM: (surprised) Whoa. Really? After all what i said and what you said?

SE: I know. But every person should be given a second chance to make it right. Right?

GM: I guess so.

SE: Well don't just stand there. Get dress. We have 15 minutes to get to the fair and Sparkles should not be late.

**Gabriella smiled and hugged Sharpay tightly while saying thank you to her. After that she ran in the youth centre to get her costume.**

**to be continued...**

* * *

**_Please Review!!_**


	18. Second Chances Part II

**While Gabriella was getting ready for the competition, Troy was at the barn brushing and feeding the horses. He passed on the task given by his boss to take photos for the show choir competition and the fundraising day held on that day too. Though Gabriella had lied to him about the date, he was not mad at her. He was never mad at her and he never meant what he said to her. He only mad at her because she is not the Gabriella he knew and fell in love with. The Gabriella he knew and love would never lie or cheat or act like a spoilt brat. The Gabriella he knew was nice and sweet. He just wanted that Gabriella not Brie-Ella.**

**Suddenly, a knock from the barn door interrupted his thoughts. He looked at the door and saw Shane.**

Shane: 'Sup Troy. Not going to the fundraiser? I thought my grandmother gave you a day off?

TB: I know. I just don't feel like going.

Shane: Still thinking of what you said to my sister?

TB: You found out?

Shane: (chuckled) I was there.

TB: Oh. Sorry you had to see that.

Shane: It's all good. You're just lucky me and my dad weren't on protective mode. If so, my dad would probably hunt you down.

TB: Guess i'm lucky. Sorry if this sounds harsh but what are you doing here?

Shane: Oh right! My sister wants me to give you this. (hands Troy a box) She said she would give it to you personally, but she have to do something else first.

TB: Thanks.

Shane: Later.

**After Shane left the barn, Troy quickly unwrapped the box and found an envelope and a photograph. He opened the envelope and found a letter from New York University.**

_Dear Mr Troy Bolton,_

_We would like to inform you that you have been accepted full scholarship to join us at New York University. Please fill in the form or call us for anymore enquiries._

_Yours Sincerely,  
Mr Charles Daniels  
(headmaster)_

**Troy was abit taken back, excited but mostly confused. How did the NYU know his work? Then he looked at the photograph. It was a picture of the secret waterfall Troy showed Gabriella. At the back of the picture, there was a something written on it.**

_Though chances have their limitations, everyone still deserves it until they can get it right. I'm sorry.  
-Gabriella_

**Troy couldn't believe it. Gabriella got him a full scholarship at New York University. He dreamt of attending there since he started to like photography. He would have millions of oppurtunities if he live there and now he's already in. He knew he have to thank her somehow. Without giving it a second thought, he ran out of the barn, closed the barn door and then got on to his truck and drove to town.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**At town, there were two events going on and that is the fundraising event and the show choir competition. Some of the show choir groups already performed except for Sparkles. Superstars were now performing and of course the crowd went wild. Sharpay looked at Olivia, her ex-best friend perform at the centre and giving the judges what they wanted. Gabriella noticed that she smiled like a Barbie doll. Totally plastic but totally believeable to the judges.**

**When Gabriella went to get a drink, someone called her name.**

Grandma: (hugs her) Gabriella! Your father told me your back with Sparkles and it's true!

GM: Thanks grandma but can you stop hugging me? Your crushing my bones.

Grandma: I'm sorry sweetie. You look beautiful. Just like your mother.

GM: Grandma, i'm wearing the same outfit as all the girls in Sparkles. What's the difference?

Grandma: I think this will make the difference.

**Her grandmother hands her a brown cotton bracelet. It also had a small keychain on it that says, A.A. It didn't took Gabriella awhile to figure out that those were her mother's initials.**

Grandma: You mother always told me that this bracelet is her good luck charm. She wore this on her wedding day you know. I'm sure your dad told you the story.

GM: He did. Thanks grandma. (hugs her)

Grandma: Gabriella, there's someone else who i think would love to thank you for something.

**Gabriella gave her grandmother a confused look and then look at the person standing behind her. Troy was standing there with a small smile.**

Grandma: I'll leave you two alone. (walks away)

**Gabriella's grandmother left leaving Troy and Gabriella standing akwardly from a distance. They both pretend to look around while waiting for something to say.**

GM: Did you get my gift?

TB: Yeah. Thanks. How did NYU get my work?

GM: I took some photos you showed me one time and i emailed it to them. You don't mind right?

TB: No. No. I'm not mad. I'm glad. I really want to go to NYU.

GM: I know. You told me.

TB: I'm sorry of what i said to you.

GM: It's ok. I'm sorry i lied.

SE: GABRIELLA!! Come on! WE'RE ON!!

GM: I gotta go. See you after the show?

TB: Yeah. Good luck.

GM: Thanks.

SE: GABRIELLA!!!!

**Gabriella ran to the stage with he heels. Troy went to the audience and starts snapping pictures and doing his job.**

Announcer: And for the last performance today, ladies and gentlemen please help me welcome our hometown show choir group, Sparkles performing Lonely Love Song.

**Sharpay: **I hear , that song, and I could still  
Picture us not sure where we went wrong  
Maybe love isnt always enough  
**Ryan: **I'm missing you, thats all I know  
Are we better off this way? (yeah)  
**Taylor: **I'm listening to the radio, and i see your face

**Sparkles: **What's a lonley love song?  
Something sad, but true..yaaa  
Words and melodies that keep reminding me of you  
What's a lonely love song?  
Just a long goodbye  
voices on the radio make me wonder where you are...tonight

**Gabriella: **The love (yeah) was gone (oh)  
I tried to convince myself  
**Kelsi: **But i hear (i hear) that song  
Ohhh and I'm not doing to well  
**Gabriella: **If i could start all over again  
I'd never let you go  
Everytime I try to forget  
It comes on the radio

**Sparkles: **What's a lonley love song?  
Something sad, but true (ohh no)  
Words and melodies that keep reminding Me of you  
What's a lonely love song?  
It's just a long goodbye  
Voices on the radio make me wonder Where you are...tonight

**Ryan: **I try to move on, but I dont know how to  
**Sharpay: **I try to act strong  
It's no use  
Somethings always there to remind me  
**Gabriella: **A photograph that takes me back  
Overcome by all the memories that I still have  
If we just had a second chance

**Sparkles: **What's a lonley love song?  
Something sad but true.  
Words and melodies that keep reminding  
Me of you  
What's a lonely love song?  
Just a long goodbye  
Voices on the radio make me wonder  
Where you are...tonight

**When they ended their performance, everyone applaused loudly. Sharpay have never heard an applaused this loud ever since she became in charge. She smiled gratefully and smirked at Olivia who was standing backstage. She then pulled Gabriella's hand and bowed together with her.**

SE: GABRIELLA MONTEZ EVERYBODY!

**The crowd went more wild with their applause and Gabriella gave them a warm smile.**

GM: AND SHARPAY EVANS! LEADER OF SPARKLES!

**This applause was more louder than Gabriella's which Gabriella was glad. She dosen't have to be centre stage all the time. She looked in the crowd and saw her family applauding and Troy smiling and beaming at her.**

Announcer: That was a wonderful performance wasn't that ladies and gentlemen? Well i have the results with me now so could all show choir members please proceed to the stage. Third runner up is...Diamonds from Hillview. Second runner up...Spirit Team from Scarlett Ville. First runner up is...Superstars from River Heights which means that Sparkles is this year's winners of this show choir competiton! Let's give all the participants a round of applause everbody!

Olivia: WHAT?!!!

SE: (sarcastic) Um, i think he just said you're second place winners and _we_ are the real winners.

Olivia: That's not possible! You guys are amatuers! I deserve this!

SE: Well apparently not anymore. Now will you excuse us, _we're_ gonna take _our_ money and trophy.

Olivia: Argh!!

**While Olivia was busy scolding and blaming her members for not winning, the Sparkles were celebrating their success.**

**That night, Wesley Corners residents were still celebrating and the fundraising ended. Together with the money the Sparkles won and the money they raised, it all sums up to $715 912. The highest money raised in Wesley Corners history. Everybody was celebrating happily while Gabriella was sitting in front of the lake where her parents got engaged. The lake was very beautiful. She looked as the moonlight shines reflects on the lake. Then suddenly, she heard a voice behind her.**

TB: Sitting here all alone? You could've called me to snap a photo of this.

GM: (smiles) And let you get all the credit? I don't think so.

TB: Or you could've at least called me to share this moment.

GM: I just thought i need a moment to myself. Reflect on things that just seems to happen so fast.

TB: Pretty overwhelming huh?

GM: Very. Although i cant help thinking that there's still one last thing i haven't done yet.

TB: Which is?

GM: This.

**Gabriella grabbed his head to hers and kiss his lips softly. Troy returned back a kiss and kissed her lips passionately.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**1 year later...**

**Gabriella was in her dorm room getting ready for her date to arrive. Alot has changed over the year and she was happy even though she wasn't at Wesley Corners anymore. But she had a piece of Wesley Corners in her heart.**

**After that night after Troy and Gabriella made up, Gabriella told Troy that she was also accepted to NYU. Troy of course was estatic that they would finally be at one place together and not apart. Troy also admitted that he loved her and he was glad that Gabriella felt the same way.**

**Suddenly, someone knocked on Gabriella's door and Gabriella ran to the door and opened it. She was glad to see Troy at the front door. Since they went to the same school together, they have been quite inseperable inspite their schedules. Gabriella was so happy that she found someone like Troy to be with. She was happy that Troy was still there for her even though she was a big bitch.**

TB: Well don't you look good tonight. Ready to go?

GM: (pecks his lips) Sure let's go.

**Gabriella knew her life would be much much better than before. She have everyone she needed to catch her if she falls and she could've been more prouder of where she's from.**

* * *

**_Hi! Yes this is the final ep. I want to thank all the readers that have been reading this story._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**

**_BTW I have posted a new trailer of my new story titled "Life or Deaf". Please go to my profile to read the trailer! :)_**

**_THANK YOU!!_**


End file.
